Megatron's Dream World
by Supermoi
Summary: Something that popped into my mind after reading another story... What would Megatron's Dream looks like? The Decepticons victorious, the Autobots enslaved, Optimus as megatron's pet? Look inside to see! SLASH! STICKY! MPREG! Now a Series of One-Shots.
1. Megatron

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** I will now write something a little different, and focused on a character owned by another Decepticon. This is Jazz's part of the story, and I will try to make it as good as the other parts…

**Notes 2: **This story is now being Beta-readed! Thanks to my new Bata RoyalDigitalKnight! You did a good job with this one!

**Megatron's Dream World**

Everything was absolutely perfect!

Megatron was sitting on his large throne, with a dreamy and sadistic smile spread across his faceplates, pondering about the events that lead to this situation…VICTORY! The Decepticons had won the War. Earth and Cybertron were his to rule.

It had been almost too easy… the way he won this age-old, and thought to be an endless conflict. Megatron had used a new and yet unknown weapon that lured the Autobots to their doom on Earth. He had bested them, after defeating Optimus Prime. Without their noble and wise Leader, lots of them fell into despair and were easy to swat like the buzzing insect of Earth.

Later Megatron enslaved and broke the once proud Autobot leader, and now Optimus was nothing more than his pet, forced to answer to his every commands. Breaking him was so good… Megatron took all his time to do it, using all of his dark, sadistic and vengeful imagination to bring upon the noble Leader an endless variety of tortures, both physical and psychological.

He even killed some of Optimus's men in front of his optics to prove to him that HE, MEGATRON, was the Ruler, the new Master and the Decepticon Emperor! Seeing his men slowly torn into pieces, in front of his optics, broke Optimus more efficiently than mere tortures could've done… When Optimus saw his Second in Command, Prowl, tortured for days before Prowl, his body battered and torn so completely that he was unidentifiable, was executed by Megatron himself, or when Megatron forced Optimus to witness when that annoying Weapon Specialist, Ironhide, was forced to endure the 'attention' of Decepticon soldiers until his Spark gave out and faded away, the strong and proud Autobot Commander broke up in dire pain. He begged Megatron to stop this, to leave his men alone, saying that he will surrender to Megatron's will, do anything he wanted, if he just let them be… He was truly his after that last clever move from the Tyrant's part, but those are only examples. He did even worst, but kept online a sufficient number of Autobots to serves his Empire.

Megatron got up and walked to the large opening in the farthest wall, showing a view of Cybertron, his new Empire. He was back on Cybertron, and beneath him were scattered the bases of the slowly rebuilding world. Autobot slaves were at work building new structures which were emerging from the once torn and deeply war-damaged ground, under the watchful optics of their Decepticon masters.

Dull and lifeless blue optics briefly turned his way when he appeared at the window before quickly looking away, pain and defeat obvious in them. Those poor wretches were nothing more than working drones, now...

Some of the Autobots were assigned to be held in the mines beneath Cybertron's surface, harvesting Energon for the glory of the Decepticon Empire. They were working their broken body to the limits of their endurance until they'll eventually collapse, only be replaced by new, fresh slaves. Others were assigned into construction teams, like the ones he could see from his vantage point, for the reconstruction of the destroyed cities. Those were luckier than the poor wretches whom were doomed to work in the dark, unforgiving mines.

And of course, there was the matter of the race's perpetuation. For that purpose, some of the smallest, less able to work on the mines or the reconstruction teams, because of their built or size, like Bumblebee or Mirage, of the slaves were sent into the Breeding Units scattered all around Iacon City. Harems, to put it plainly. The slaves there were to be used and infused with new sparks at a carefully set pace, so their body and Spark won't give into the strain of carrying sparklings. One to three sparklings for each slave a Human year, according to Shockwave and Hook. An acceptable level to were they were very well treated and cared for because they were carrying the future of the Decepticon Empire with their function and had a better fate than many of the other Autobot slaves.

But some of his most loyal and efficient soldiers were given a slave of their own. Soundwave choose Jazz, bringing the little Saboteur to his estate soon after he was brought back from Earth. The spy was spark broken at that time, after his mate, Prowl, was deactivated at Megatron's own hands. Surprisingly, Soundwave managed to soothe and settle the little Autobot in this particular matter, probably by using his telepathic skills, and now he was overly satisfied of his slave, according to his words. Seeing that the little black and White Autobot was carrying for the second time since he was in Soundwave's care, that wasn't hard to believe, and even if he still looks like scrap at times, he was way better than when the navy blue mech brought him in…

The constructicon's wanted to have the medic, Ratchet, and the mechanic, Wheeljack. Megatron let them have the two bots because their skill will be best used in the care of the Gestalt. Plus their skills were indeed well-used and exploited to the very limits by the Constructicons. Both slaves were well-treated to maintain optimal efficiency and Ratchet was now with his first Sparkling. Wheeljack wasn't able to produce a sparkling yet, but Hook was working on it. All was fine for the Gestalt and their slaves, then...

Surprisingly, Shockwave set his optics on that little red and blue microscope mech, Preceptor, because of his scientific skills and knowledge. He has uses for a mech with such skills, as he said when he took Preceptor with him to his fortress in Kaon. Shockwave wanted his expertise and skilled hands for some experiments he had on the making. Apparently, seeing that the little mech was now carrying a sparkling, Shockwave had found other uses for his slave… Even the cold and emotionless Guardian wasn't above such desires, obviously, and took great care of his little shy and introverted slave.

As for the Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp were happy to go with the former Security Director, Red Alert. They may already be bond mates; it hadn't stopped the fliers to want to get a slave for themselves. And they shared him quite often too…

Starscream was another matter entirely…

The traitor, along with some other Decepticons that displeased the Decepticon Emperor, was demoted and enslaved along with the defeated faction. All traitors and thieves were treated equally in Megatron's new order, meaning they all ends up executed or enslaved. Starscream was now in his rightful place, at his Leader's feet, treated no differently than any of the other Autobot slaves.

The tyrant, having a twisted smile at that thought, was suddenly feeling slightly aroused. Maybe he'll grant his little pets a visit… He felt the desire to show them whom they belong to…

Megatron left the throne room and headed to his personal slave's quarter, his harem, where he kept his slaves, the ones that deserved the Emperor's attention and 'tender' touches. He had only two, for now, but to him they were his most precious possessions. He even had his optics settled on another one of the Harem slaves, which he was working on to get him into his personal Harem as soon as possible... It unfortunately took a great amount of time, bending and breaking their stubborn, strong heads into submission, but the end result was quite satisfying.

When the door to the private room opened, he was greeted by two pair of bright, heated optics. One set was red, the other blue. The slaves were casually leaning on the couches, lazily sprawled into the cushions and looking so damn sexy…

Starscream was the closest to the door, leaning on a pile of cushions on the floor; wings twitching a little when he saw his master appeared at the door. He lifted his head and got on all four, stretching his limbs sensually, in a well-learned way, which Megatron greatly appreciated.

"Master…" Starscream purred, as he got to his knees, legs slightly spread and showing off his goods shamelessly, slowly running his hands down his cockpit, chest vents, and swollen belly.

Megatron grinned at the sight of the completely submissive and heavily carrying seeker, but the sound of another light sigh made him look to the berth, were the second slave was laying, blue optics locked on the Decepticon's frame. Optimus Prime, former leader of the Autobots, reduced to a pleasure slave by his master… The sight and the thought were incredibly pleasant and arousing to Megatron.

Optimus rose to his hands and knees, like Starscream had did a moment ago, and stretched in a cat-like style to rid his limbs from the stiffness of being immobile for too long. He was devoid of his strong and proud expression, and the absence of the battle-mask made it even more obvious. He let his hands slide down his body from the shoulders to the crotch plates only to stop there, lightly tapping the white plating. Megatron could see the swollen bump on the red and blue bot lower belly, proof that he was carrying a sparkling for his master, just like Starscream. The Seeker was further ahead then the Semi by two months or so...

"Master…" Optimus breathed in a quiet and low tune."Welcome… How can we serves you?..."

The question was rhetoric and customary. There was only one reason that could lead the tyrant to this room, and the two bots knew this quite well. Starscream, whom was closer to the door, when he entered, crawled to his master's feet and was slowly caressing his hips plating and tights, making Megatron shivered a little at the sight. He leaned down and got the seeker to his feet, capturing the hot mouth into a passionate kiss. Moaning, the Seeker returned the kiss with equal passion, entwining his glossa with his master's and curling himself close to his chest, wrapping his arms around Megatron's waist.

"Not so fast, little pet… We don't want to let Optimus out of it, huh?" Said Megatron, with a grin, whispering into his pet's audio.

Megatron then pulled Starscream along to the berth and laid him down beside Optimus. The two slaves leaned into each other in a very suggestive and arousing manner that made Megatron's core temperature rise considerably, like they knew their Master loved them to, in a well-learned way. He sat in the chair in front of the berth, legs slightly spread, and snapped his codpiece open, exposing the good-sized, hardening spike below. He could hear the moans and whimpers of the slaves at that sight and smirked wickedly. He strokes himself with a finger, running from the base to the tip of the spike, and let out a little growl of pleasure.

"Come on, little pets, play together. If your performance satisfies me, I'll reward you…"

It didn't needed any more coaching to get the two bots to 'play' with each other, as aroused and horny as they already were because of the pregnancies. Optimus captured Starscream's lips in a heated kiss and grabbed a wing to lightly stroke and caress the edge, playing with the tip with expertise. The jet moaned into the kiss and responded by running his hands on the other's front grill and windshields. He fondled and played with the wipers, earning him a throaty moan as the two broke the kiss. Starscream rose a little and then licked and suckled at the antennae and Optimus stiffens, fondling with seams on the wings and wing joints that connected with the back struts. The seeker arched gracefully into the touch, showing more his quite swollen abdomen, sucking and licking harder at the sensitive antennae. From his seat, Megatron looked with heated optics, following every movements and curves of the entwined bodies. Megatron stroke his now completely erected spike with increasing speed and strength as the heat build up in his circuits.

Starscream then bent down and took Optimus' spike into his mouth, swallowing the entire member and circling the base with his hands as he stroking lightly. He ran his glossa up and down the length, bobbing his head as he made a thrusting motion, sucking strongly. The red and blue mech grabbed the back of Starscream's head and arched back until he was almost leaning horizontally, moaning and panting loudly with the sweet sensations, making his pregnant state very obvious in that posture. After a moment, he made the seeker stop and laid him down on his back, settling between his legs and spreading them wide. He then started to nibble and lick at the dripping port, glossa flexing and dancing to manipulate and stimulate oversensitive wires inside the slick opening. Starscream arched off the berth, gasping and crying out as he was so shamelessly stimulated.

Megatron, unable to withstand the sight much longer without exploding, got up and gently separated the two slaves. He set Starscream into his lap and lined himself before piercing him until he was completely sheathed inside the tight port, the seeker moaning and bending backward gracefully in his arms. He let Optimus get behind him and rub against his aft, his own spike hard and throbbing as he whimpered, asking the tyrant to let him in. Megatron turned halfway to his pet and kissed him heatedly, stroking the hardened spike with one hand as his aft plating retracted, allowing the entry the former Autobots Leader. Megatron stroked the spike a little more and let his fingers traces the curve of the slightly swollen belly as he returned to ravishing Starscream's port and mouth. He felt Optimus preparing himself to enter his aft port and moan in pleasurable anticipation, spreading his legs a little bit more. Megatron could feel the good-sized spike pushing slowly inside until he took it all, and then after a moment, Optimus started moving at a slow and deep pace.

Starscream moaned and arched gracefully again as Megatron quickens his pace, going deeper and harder with each passing moments, ravishing his exposed throat with his lips, glossa and fangs. Starscream traces the Decepticon insignia on his chest with his digits and travels to his sides and the control panel on his upper abdomen. It didn't took long after that for the three bots to reach overload, and Megatron roared powerfully when his climax hit, releasing inside his little seeker pet. Optimus cried out more quietly but with deep pleasure as he stiffens and released inside his master's aft port, going slack and resting on his back afterward. Starscream lived up to his name and screamed his overload to the ceiling above as his port tightens around his master's spike and he collapsed on his back, bringing Megatron with him. The tyrant rested on his seeker's front carefully to avoid hurting the sparkling, as Optimus leaned on his back in a pile of satisfied and purring bots. In that position, Megatron could feel the swollen bellies of both pets, from behind and under him at the same time.

He caressed gently Starscream's cheek with a thumb and reached back to caress Optimus tight with his other hand, smiling fondly at his beautiful pets.

"You did well, my pets… You will be rewarded."

"Thank you, Master…"

Both pets said the customary phrase at the same time and then they disentangled themselves from the Decepticon Emperor, rolling lazily into the berth, hugging each other as they fell into recharge. Megatron got up and brushed himself from any traces of the interfacing as he watched his pets recharging quietly into each other's arms. Starscream nuzzled unconsciously into Optimus' neck joint and purred in contentment. Optimus wrapped his arms securely around the smaller bot's waist and hugged him closer in a protective way. Megatron smiled fondly at the picture they made, so adorable and submissive, even in recharge.

Satisfied and satiated, the silver mech left the room, a little dreamy smile on his faceplates.

It was indeed good to be the Emperor…

-END?-


	2. Bumblebee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** Here's Bumblebee's side of the story. Next one will be Jazz, and I will probably do more of those too. Pairings in this chapter includes BumblebeeXMotormaster, implied BumblebeeXBlitzwing and BumblebeexMegatron in the ends. This is from Bumblebee's POV.

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Bumblebee**

The little yellow bot was one of the last to be caught, along with Mirage and Bluestreak. Their group managed to flee the Earth and hide on Cybertron for almost an entire Earth year after the war was won by the Decepticons.

The Decepticons won the war… The thought alone sent dreaded shivers run down the smaller mech's spinal unit, and he tried for a time to deny the fact. Maybe if he denied it, it wouldn't be true… But of course, the ugly reality finally caught up with the small group of tree remaining free Autobots as they were cornered by Astrotrain and Blitzwing, as well as the Stunticons. The mall yellow Camaro was the last to go down, fighting with all his might and a rage he didn't even knew hr possessed, but in the end, he was overwhelmed and captured with the others. It was really the ends for the Autobots… Bumblebee had wind of the fact that Optimus and Jazz were already imprisoned and that Prowl was dead… Without any commending officers to lead them, the bots were doomed from the beginning. The only ones that remained with Bee's team were either foot soldiers like Bluestreak, or spies like him and Mirage. They hadn't stood a chance in the long run; bumblebee understands it now, after a couple of Vorns under Decepticon rules…

Well, anyway, when he awoke after the capture, he was in a Decepticon cell, cold and very uncomfortable, and chained to a wall with heavy chains. The Cons didn't take any chances apparently and made sure he wouldn't even be able to move a finger. After a while, Soundwave came in and explained to him the new situation and the position he and his companions were to uphold into the new order. Of course, learning that he was to be sent into one of the Breeding Units scattered around Iacon, Bumblebee was a little…reluctant…at first. But that made no differences for Soundwave because he used his many skills to break the little yellow bot into submission and acceptance of his fate. The scout fought with every last bit of will he could muster and it took months for the telepath to break him into the mould.

Once he was finally docile and submissive, his reproduction chamber was modified so he will produce only triplets. And he was lead to a Harem situated into the very center of Iacon, were the higher ranking Decepticons lived. Like those whom were with Megatron on Earth and the officers, meaning Soundwave, Shockwave, etc… So, in a way, the small, slender little Camaro was a luxury Breeder, one to be used only by the higher ups and untouchable by the lower ranking crowd. It was indeed a high position to achieve for a Harem slave and the little yellow scout even got to get some pride out of this. He was staying there with other Autobots deemed worthy enough to share the berths of the higher Decepticons. Mirage, a former Tower Mech, nobility of Cybertron in the golden Age, was there too, as was the younger member of the Autobot team on Earth, Bluestreak. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were good-looking enough to be there too. The vain bot letting his perfect finish be worn by the strain of carrying sparklings was a sight to behold, but like every and all of the other Harem Bots, they were happy to oblige after having been broken to fit that particular task. So those were the mechs that shared Bumblebee new home, and in a way, he was very happy to have some friends to share time with between Decepticon's visits.

And speaking of which, there was mechs Bumblebee hated being picked up by… the worst experiences he had were with the Stunticon's leader and the Triple-Changers… For once, those were huge bots, and twice his size at least. And huge they were in every places of their anatomy, as he discovered painfully. The little bot was sore for days after he was taken by those Decepticons.

_**Flashback**_

Bumblebee was chatting with Bluestreak when the door to the Harem opens. He turned to see who it was and lifted a brow when he saw the large, black frame of the Stunticon's leader. This bot had a very bad reputation and none of the Harem slaves wanted to be picked up by him. So they all got very quiet and made themselves invisible. In hope they'll not be picked up. Unfortunately for the pretty little scout, Motormaster had his optics fixed on one particular bot and got directly to the small yellow slave.

"You, come with me!" he commended as he grabbed the small yellow bot by the wrist and dragged him to one of the alcoves on the large room's walls.

The small bot whimpered but had no choices but to obey and he was harshly thrown on the berth. He scrambled as far away as possible from the large Decepticon and watched him with wide optics, fear flooding his CPU. Motormaster was one of the worst Decepticons out there, sadistic and taking pleasure in torturing and hurting the slaves.

"Please, master, don't hurt me…" Pleaded the yellow Camaro as he took a sensual and, hopefully, soothing posture on the berth, legs spread and back beautifully arched as he rested on his elbows.

The black Stunticon chuckled and leaned down to mockingly pet the top of the little slave, caressing his trembling lips with a thumb. He straddled the thing hips and kissed him fiercely, biting the lips and licking the energon that seeped from the wound. Bumblebee whimpered and wriggled as the pain registered in his CPU but couldn't do anything to stop the bot. Like all slaves, eh had peace-keeping programs and locks inserted in his Processor and circuits, and couldn't attack or hit a Decepticon even to defend his life. Motormaster broke the kiss and pushed the smaller bot flat on the berth beneath him as he pawed and clawed as his chassis mercilessly. All Bee could do was whimper and whine as he was scrapped, scorched and beaten in what the ruthless Stunticon Leader took for a foreplay. From the corners of his optics, he saw the other harem slaves looking at them in sympathy, unable to help him either. Bumblebee offlined his optics and stayed as still as possible, letting the much stronger and larger bot do as he wants with his body.

"Don't offline those cute optics of yours, little autobot whore…I want to see the fear in it."

He caressed the cheek just under one of the baby blue optics and had a dark laugher when the optics shoe again, full of fear and plea for mercy. It made the lager con snickered and he kissed him again roughly, prying his lips open and invading his mouth. The little yellow bot let out a muffled whine and tensed up when his glossa and lips were assaulted again fiercely. Energon was seeping from the corners of his mouth as the fragile derma plates was pierced. He put his hands on the broad chest and pushed on it feebly, unable to do anything else. His pacification systems wouldn't let him… Soon, the large Con pried open his crotch plates and tossed it to the side, exposing the port and spike below, making the little bot whined and cried out in pain.

Ho, why this he had to be that rough and cruel? He wasn't going to fight him! The yellow Camaro thought as he was roughly caressed and teased, so his port would lubricate and prepared itself for penetration. It lasted a few breems, and the Stunticon got more and more aroused at the time passed, and the hornier he get, the rougher he was… Bumblebee felt his hips and tights plating mercilessly scraped and dented by the rough handling of the large semi Decepticon. And he felt little tears forming in the corners of his optics. He fought them, he wasn't going to cry! No way!

But then, he cried put in pain as he was brutally impaled, his port stretched to the limits by the massive spike entering him. The tears finally ran down him cheeks and he whimpered in agony, Motormaster chuckling and pounding harder and deeper, those sweet sounds making him awfully aroused.

"That's it little whore…Cry, beg, scream for me…You are so gorgeous in agony, little Bee…" Breathed the much larger mech in the slave's audios, wiping the tears gently from his cheeks and licking them clean with his glossa.

Bumblebee tried to turn his head away from the harsh, unwanted touch, but was soon forced to face him again, and he bit back his sobs, glaring at the mech as it was all he could do. Moments later, as the climax was approaching, Motormaster's chest plates split opens and revealed his ugly, red spark. Bee whimpered, knowing what that meant, and unwillingly opened up, baring his bright, blue spark for the other to take. The large Stunticon's Leader hissed in pure pleasure as he lowered himself into the little mech, making their sparks merge. Overload hit then, painfully for the smaller slave, and he felt the large bot released deep inside his port, filling him with his fluids. He roared in sheer pleasure and almost crushed the little yellow Camaro as he collapsed on top of him.

"Good little slave…" He purred lowly in the slave's audio, petting his helm. "You did well, Autobot…"

Then, the large bot slipped out of the smaller bot's port as he got up, causing a lot of pain to the little sport-car bot whom cried out again and then curled on a ball on the berth, sobbing. Later, when Motormaster was gone for good, Mirage, Bluestreak and the twins got closer to the curled up and sobbing little bot, Bumblebee hearing them but didn't wanted to acknowledge them. He wanted to be left alone and die in peace… he felt like he was torn in two and then put back together by a clumsy repair-bot. He whimpered and curled tighter when he felt servos on him, trying to soothe him and help him a little. After a while and a lot of tender words and touches, finally, the yellow bot uncurled and let his fellow slaves make him feel better.

_A few months later…_

Bumblebee cried out in pain, laying on one of the birthing berth on the Medical Ward of the Harem. He was trying to give birth to the triplets he was carrying, but they were big and he felt like he was about to burst open any moment. His abdomen was incredibly swollen, and he was now going through the fifteenth hour of that torture.

"Haaa! Please, get them out of meeee!!!" he pleaded the Medic, writing in pure agony as a new wave of pain hit him hard.

He grabbed the edges of the berth so hard that he was about to let permanent dents in the thick plating if he continued. Bolt, the Decepticon medic assigned to this Ward, was checking his progress, and he frowned, worried. He thought that the bot was able to give birth naturally to those sparklings, despite the size of them. He was in perfect physical condition and strong enough to withstand it. But Bumblebee himself wasn,t so sure of it…

"Alright, when the next contraction hit, I want you to push as hard as you can! They're ready to come out." Said Bolt as he stands upright and looked at the mech in the optics.

The little yellow slave nodded and then pushed hard when the medic told him t. Not too long after that, he could get the first of the triplets out and then took a breath. He didn't saw the sparkoing right away, and wouldn't be permitted to do so, because the first two were to be sent right away into the Decepticon Nursery and immediately starts life a future Decepticon Masters. The third one will be sent to the Slaves Nursery and be raised to be a slave. The yellow Camaro wouldn't have a say in this, and would never lay optics in the little sparklings. He didn't complains, it was the usual way of things for the Autobots slaves… They produce the sparklings but never lay a servo on their educations.

That was sad but that was the way a thing works now… Bumblebee whimpered and cried out again in sheer agony as he felt a new contraction, pushing again. This one was harder to get out, and it needed a couple of breems before the head was out and then it was quicker. He heard a new loud wail and the little one was put in a crib on the side of the birthing berth, and Bumblebee could see him, and his brother, for the time being though. They were cute... One was black and yellow with a red visor and doorwings, and the other was bright yellow with blue optics and a bigger chassis, probably a truck built. They were small and wailing loudly, probably wanting to feel the warmth of their mommy's spark.

A third sparkling was on the way and he was very easy to get out than the others. It took a breem and the little one was out, dark red with stripes of yellow paint. He wailed loudly in sync with his siblings, faceplates crunched in discomfort, and was reaching out for his mommy. Bumblebee reached with a servo and touched the little claw, caressing slightly the tiny digits. He smiled warmly and then felt a rush of dizziness and tiredness. He slowly felt into recharge with a last glimpse of his sparklings branded into his CPU…

_**Ends Flashback**_

Bumblebbe never saw the sparklings again, nor any of the other he birthed afterward. Every time, when he woke up after the recharge, they were gone, already sent to the Nurseries to be raised accordingly to their status. Two out of three were to be Decepticons, the third was to be a slave. In three vorns since the end of the war, he stopped keeping accounts of the little ones he had to let go. It broke his spark every single time though… Never could accept this completely…

The former Autobot scout was always picked by the weirdest and the crueller Decepticons ever… Like Blitzwing… This one was completely crazy, wanting him to spank him and tie him up and dress him like a human baby. It felt so embarrassing and he was ashamed for orns after this. The sparklings from him were all femmes and triple-changer, smaller then they would if males, but still very larges. Those poor little sparklings were so cute… And he hoped they had more from his personality and behaviour than their father-creator. He still shivered and felt ill when he thought about the interfaces he had with the fragger, even after so many human years.

Now, he was resting on his own berth, talking with Bluestreak, as talkative as ever, and laughing with him about some gossip or news he just shared with the little yellow bot. he turned when the door opens, taking unconsciously a sensual, appealing posture on the berth. It was an automatic reaction, now; every times someone enters one of the Harem rooms, the slaves put on their most gorgeous, inviting displays. But there was only Soundwave, the responsible for all the Harem slaves in Cybertron. The bot relaxed and put a more casual display. He wasn't there for services; he already had a personal slave he was quite satisfied about.

"Up, Slaves." He ordered and they all got up, standing in the middle of the room. Bee was on the front, being the smaller, Mirage and Blue behind him, and then the twins. Sideswipe looked curious, he always was whatever the circumstances, and raised a servo to ask permission for talking. Soundwave nodded.

"So, what's the matter, boss-bot?"

"Megatron is coming in for a general inspection of the Hrem Slaves. He will be in the main hall in one cycle. Put on your best behaviour and shine yourselves, you have thirty breems."

They all looked surprised and bit nervous. Megatron rarely came there… Last time was half a vorn ago. Bee and his fellow slaves did their best to do as the Decepticon's TIC told them, shining themselves until they were looking brand new. A bit of help from the others and they had every bit of their armours clean and shiny when Soundwave came back to take them to the main hall. In there were assembled all of the harem Slaves of Iacon city, and Bumblebee saw some mech he didn't see since they were on Earth… Like the Aerialbots and Cliffjumper, his fellow minibot. He quickly nodded to them and stopped to take his place. There were couches and cushions all over the main hall, put there for the slaves to put on their better and most appealing behaviour. Bee shared a couch with Mirage and Bluestrak lay down on a pile of cushions near them. The twins choose to stay up and lay against the columns, taking a very sexy pose.

Once all of the slaves' bots were settled, Soundwave quickly checked them out and then left the room, only to come back am moment later with Megatron. The room fell silent, the slaves keeping quiet as the Decepticon Emperor walked slowly through their ranks, sometimes stopping in front of a mech and giving Soundwave a comment, which was no doubt filed carefully. After a while, megatron came across Bumblebee's group and then he stopped again, his deep red gaze falling on the small yellow bot. A half-smile lifted the corner of his mouthplates and he licked his lower lip with a lustful look. The yellow Camaro felt a wave of worry and fear under that intense look and he lowered his optics, a little redder than usual.

"Soundwave, I want this little Bee delivered to my personal Harem as soon as possible." He ordered as he turned to face the navy blue mech with a sly grin.

"As you command, my Lord."

Bee let out a little gasp as he was picked by Megatron himself. He felt Mirage, Bluestreak and the twin's optics on him, awing at the small yellow Camaro like he grew a second head. Ho, Primus, why did this ever happens to him?... Soundwave ordered him to get up and lead him to an adjacent room. If he was to be delivered to megatron, it was some changes he had to come through. New programming and systems were to be added before he could be delivered properly. The little bot was strapped on a berth and soon, he was hooked to several computers and things were downloaded and others deleted from his basic programming. It was uncomfortable at best, painful much of the time, but he had to be awake to undergo this operation. After a moment, he felt different, strange, and he whimpered in discomfort. Soundwave, whom had been doing the works on him, put a reassuring servo on his chest and coaxed him to relax. It was almost over.

Ten breems later, Bumblebee could move again and he was promptly prepared to be moved to his next Master's Estate. Megatron… Oddly, now that he had been reprogrammed and upgraded to fit his new master's desires, the little Camaro didn't found it as scary and odd than before. He was even eager to get there and start to serve his new master, proud to be one of the few to be chosen to bear the Emperor's offsprings. So this was with pride and a sense of superiority than the bot was lead to Megatron's Esatate, and into his new quarter, whom, as he was informed, he was going to share with Megatron's other slaves.

"Who are they?" Asked the little yellow Camaro when he was given permission.

"You will see." Replied Soundwave in a stern voice.

Bumblebee was dying from curiosity when they finally reached the Emperor's Harem and he was lead inside. There was indeed two bots there and his optics widened slightly when he recognizes them. Optimus smiled to him warmly, apparently happy to see the little scout again, and came closer to him. Soundwave, whom hadn't left yet, motioned to him to wait and the former Autobot leader complied with a submissive look. This look was very awkward on his features, thought the yellow Camaro.

"Those are your new quarters. You are to stay here until you are lead out by the Emperor or a mech designed by him. You can use all the rooms linked to this one, and all the furniture in it. You chassis are to stay clean and polished at all times, and you will be asked to bear for the Emperor once a human year. Those are the rules, and you are to follow them carefully. If you do so, you will be treated well. Disobey and you will be punished following the Emperor will on the matter. You are now one of the Emperor personal Slaves, it is a great honour you have been given. Am I understood, Slave?"

Bumblebee nodded dutifully and bowed to the Decepticon Officer as he left the room, letting him get comfortable and acquainted with the other slaves there. Optimus came to him and hugged him warmly, happy to see the little bot alive and well. Bee cpould now feel the pregnancy bump on his ex-commander's belly, and he felt, oddly, a little jealous bout that. He didn,t knew it was part of the new programming he was given earlier. He pulled away a little and hid his sudden anger with a large smile. Optimus looked relly weird without the facemask, he thought inwardly.

"Bumblebee, I am glad to see you are alright."

"Me too, Optimus. I thought you were killed…"

"No... Megatron wanted me alive and well." He shrugged, pushing the matter aside. "I don't complaint, we are well-cared for here…"

The little camaro couldn't help but nod approvingly, and then his optics settled on the other bot on the room. His optics ridges shot up and he chuckled in amusement. He didn't knew what fate Starscream got after the war, but now he knew… The seeker was lying on a couch and didn,t goot up, he was heavily pregnant, apparently only days or maybe a week from delivering. He lifted himself on his elbows to greet the newcomer, though, and smiled warmly at him. It was as awkward to see the former Decepticon SIC smiles so warmly than to see Optimus submissive…

"Welcome, Bumblebee! It's nice to see a new face around here… Not that Optimus isn't good company but... Hey, it got old after a couple of vorns!"

He winked at him and leaned back down into the cushions supporting his back, crossing his legs casually and stroking his distended belly. Optimus and Bumblebbe sat close to the couch and the three of them chatted like old friend for a good part of the day, exchanging news and gossips on the other Autobots and Decpeticons they knew about.

Until the door opens again and Megatron stepped in, a little tell-tale glints in his red optics. Optimus took a submissive and sensual posture, leaning on his right elbow; his other had resting on his raised hip. Bumblebee, unconsciously, did the same and got to his kness, slowly running his hands down his chassis to rest on his crotch plates. Starscream couldn't really move around but he managed to take a sensual posture anyway, lifting his hands to run them on his chest vents and swollen belly very slowly, in a well-known motion.

But the Decepticon Emperor had a specific want that night and got to Bumblebee, offering him his hand, smiling widely and invitingly. The little yellow Camaro took the offered hand without hesitation and got up, a shy and submissive expression o his faceplates and optics.

"Come, little Bee…"

"Yes Master…" Was the automativc reply.

Bumblebee was lead out of the room and towards another part of the palace, and he guessed he was leaded to the Emperor's private quarters. He swell in pride and took a prideful stance behind his master, following with a steady pace, two steps behind, as it was written in his new programming. Once inside, he was gently lead to the large berth and he laid down immediately, taking a suggestive posture, on his front, upper body turned to face Megatron and legs slightly parted.

"Master…" He purred sensually. "What can I do for you?..."

Rhetoric question of course… What Megatron wanted was quite obvious. He got into the berth next to the little car bot and captured his lips in a heated, demanding kiss, caressing his hips and side slowly and teasingly. The yellow bot kissed back and reached up shyly to touch his master's cheek softly. Megatron smirked and allowed his slave to touch him like that. Bumblebee had a little smile and let his thumb trace the harsh features and sharp angles there. Megatron purred lowly, a deep sound that vibrated through them both from his powerful engines. And then he moved his hand to caress the soft plating between the little bot's legs, teasing the plating there and slowly coaxing it to open for him. Bumblebee mewled softly and arched beautifully under the touches, spreading his legs more to allow a better access to his more intimate parts. Megatron used his other servo to caress and plucked at sensitive wires and seams on the entire length of the smaller bot's back. Under the dual attack, the yellow crotch plates quickly slide open, exposing to his Master his already wet and dripping port and his spike housing. The spike was still sheathed, and he wouldn't let it out until his Master clearly wanted it.

"So beautiful, my little Bee… Let me taste you…"

The low and heated whispered was so damn sensual and arousing… Megatron caressed and teased the spike housing until he coaxed the hidden treasure to extend fully. Bumblebee's spike was good-sized for a bot his size and Megatron, with a little satisfied smirk, started to lick and nibble at the swollen tip, until he got a little bead of fluid seeping out. Then he took the entire member on his mouth and slowly but firmly, twirled his long glossa around and suckles hard. Bumblebee, lost in pleasure, moaned and gasped loudly at this ministration, arching off of the berth and heating up quickly.

After a while, Megatron let go of the spike and settled on top of his little slave, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, glossa entwined and exploring the inside of the heated mouth. Bee moaned was muffled into the kiss and he reached to grab the back of his Master's helm, dragging them closer together to deepen the kiss even more. Megatron pushed his legs up until they were resting on each side of his chest, getting a better access to the port, before he lined himself up and pushed inside until he was buried deep into his little slave. He was very large and the amount of pain the little yellow slave got from this was soon replaced by lustful pleasure.

"Ha-a! Please… Please, Master… More…" Breathed Bee then in a very sweet and sensual plea.

The Decepticon Emperor smirked down to him and started to move at a deep and steady pace, dragging the small bot slowly towards overload. Bee was moaning and gasping at every thrusts in, the size of the spike impaling his port being so large it brought him a awful amount of pain and pleasure melted. But the Emperor was by no means cruel or sadistic, on the contrary. He was oddly caring and loving; taking his sweet time let his little slave-bot gain as much pleasure as himself from this activity. What would be the point in being cruel? His personal slaves were already submissive and programmed to answers his every command. It would be meaningless to use unnecessary violence towards them. And he much preferred it this way, slow and agreable…

When overload was almost there for the both of them, Bee chestplates parted on their own will, apparently, and Megatron took a moment to look at that beautiful, shining blue spark. He caressed it wit the tips of his digits, making the little slave arch and gasp sharply as his spark answer by a frantic pulses. Megatron smiled and parted his own chestplates, showing a golden, strongly pulsing spark. Golden, not red… It was a little unexpected, and Bee stared at it for a moment, until the Decepticon Emperor lowered himself so their spark will touch, initiating a merge. Overload hit them at the same time as the sparks touches and Bee cried out loudly, clinging to his Master in complete bliss, when megatron roared to the ceiling and hugged him close to his chest, completing the merge. Bumblebee's front was stained by his own fluids erupting from his unsheathed and hard spike, as he felt Megatron's fill him as he released inside of his tightening port.

The silver Lord lowered himself next to his little slave and gathered him into his arms to hold him close to his chest, purring deeply in the afterglow. Bee had already fallen into recharge, drained, like every time a spark merge was initiated with a partner. He nuzzled and snuggles closer unconsciously in his deep recharge, Megatron smiling fondly at the cute display.

"My little Bee… Mine…" Whispered the Lord as he caressed the small helm, holding him possessively.

_Months later_

Bumblebee was again lying in a medical berth, in the pain of labour, but this time was very different from the previous experiences he had. Hook was the medic in charge of him, like he was every other of Megatron's personal slaves. He was awfully swollen, like he was carrying not only three sparklings… He felt like a giant blimp… But at alst it was almost finished! And besides, ratchet was there, too. He was more like Hook's assistant than his salve, apparently, and the littlecamaro was very happy to see him after so much time. At the moment, Hook was settled between his legs to monitor his progress and he rose up after a while.

"Alright, here we go, Bee! You are ready to give birth. You know the procedure, by now, I guess. Push when another contraction hit."

"I-I know… H-hook." Stammered the little bot as he felt pain rise again.

He pushed as hard as he could, feeling the little one slowly sliding down his port to the waiting hands of the medic. It took four more pushes to have to first one out, and he wailed loudly as soon as he was out. Unlike the other times he had to do this, this time, after he cleaned and wrapped the sparkling, Ratchet put him next to Bee on the berth. It was a little mech, silver and yellow, with little doorwings and antennae like his mommy. He was very cute. He had purple optics, bright and curious.

"Roadstorm…" Whispered the camaro as the name came to his mind; it was fitting the energetic sparkling. "Yes, that's your name…"

Hook shot him a look and nodded, noticing the name on a pad as he settled for the second one. Ratchet took the sparkling as he tensed uup in pain, putting him in a crib. Bee pushed hard when the second sparkling was coming out. It took little time for this one, two pushes and she was here. It was a little femme, very similar in color and built to her father-creator. She was put next to him too, and she had bright blue optics, like him. She had yellow stripes on her torso and little helm. She was quietly cooing and clicking, looking at him curiously.

"Silverstar… Yes, you are like a little silver star…"

She cooed inquisitively, taking his digit in her own tightly. Ratchet took her and put her away in the crib as the third sparkling decided to come out. He was bigger then the previous, and took a little more time. Three breem later he was out, a little mech whom was built like a flyer, almost all yellow with silver stripes on the wings and lower legs and forearms. He was louder than the two others, and trasing like a little monster as ratchet tried to clean and wrap him carefully. Bee took him and laugh, seeing the bright red optics trying to glare him down. He clicked and chirped loudly, being very vocal.

"Solarflare… Yes, that fits you perfectly."

He caressed the little cheek and the sparkling finally calm down and settled to coos and chirps. Soon, Bee felt pain again, and he was very surprised. It was supposed to be over, now! He had the three sparklings, it wasn't suppose to be anymore! Ratchet put the sparkling away in a crib and Bee gave birth to a fourth little infant, a mech, all black with silver and yellow stripes. He had red optics too, this one, and was looking oddly serious as he was put in Bee's arms. He was built like a car-bot, though, yet a little large for such.

"Well, you're a surprise… Blackhole, yes, that's it… You look like it…"

He wondered what would happen to the fourth one… Usually there was only three sparklings, two to be Decepticons and one to be slave. So, where does the fourth will fit, then? At this moment, the door to the birthing room opens and Megatron stepped in. He got directly to the cribs and took some times examining the sparklings. He picked Roadstorm to be sent to the Slave Nursery, and Solarflare and Silverstar were to be sent to the Decepticon Nursery. He holds them a moment, though, and then he got to the little yellow salve and the fourth sparkling he was still holding.

"And who's that little surprise package?" he asked as he examined the pitch back sparkling closely.

The little one returned the look and growled at him, baring tiny fangs. Megatron chuckled at the display and caressed the tiny helm, the sparkling clicking contentedly in the touch.

"He's feisty… I like it… Hook?" he said, turning to the medic.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want this one to be sent to the Special Nursing Unit. I feel he have a great potential."

The decepticon medic looks a little awed by that demand and was silent for a moment, before saying, surprised.

"You mean…?" He started, but was cut by Megatron slightly annoyed reply.

"Yes, I mean THAT one! Don't question me, Hook, and do as I say!"

The medic nodded and do as he was ordered. Later, all the sparklings were sent to their final destination and Bee was recharging peacefully. The little surprise one, as megatron ordered, was sent t the Nursery the Lord had had built for raising sparklings he thought worthy of the right of succession. They were to be raised in the knowledge they may be the next Decepticon Emperor – or Empress – an had a very specific education. Bee was overly proud than one of his own sparklings were picked to this particular task, and beamed with pride for vorns after this.

In the ends, it wasn't as bad as he first thought to be one of Megatron's personal slaves…

_-END-_


	3. Starscream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** Here's Bumblebee's side of the story. Next one will be Jazz, and I will probably do more of those too. Pairings in this chapter includes BumblebeeXMotormaster, BumblebeexAstrotrainxBlitzwing and BumblebeexMegatron in the ends. This is from Bumblebee's POV.

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Starscream**

The war was over and the Decepticons won.

The war over, yes, but for Starscream it was far from over yet. Megatron, that no-good fragger, was still in command and proclaimed himself Decepticon Emperor! This made the seeker's energon boiled in his lines… And he made the bigger mistake of his life! He tried to kill the new Decepticon Ruler to take his place, like he always did, and like always, he failed… But this time, Megatron was fed up with his treachery and decided to take care of the problem once and for all. Starscream was thrown in a cell and chained in a very vulnerable position, legs spread and arms outstretched painfully. His interface covers had been removed and let his most sensitive parts bare and vulnerable. He woke up in that position and whimpers in pain and fear. He was in for the beating of his life, now, he knew it…

He tried to beg, he tried to plead, and in the end, he was let in a barely functioning state, clinging to life by a thin line. And this first stage of breaking and torturing lasted an entire human year. He would be beaten, insulted and raped every days, repaired just enough to be functional, and the cycle will begins yet again. The seeker's will was far higher than Megatron's thought, and he kept his pride and stubbornness longer than he would've liked, but in the ends, he broke. And when he broke, Starscream was nothing but a shadow of his former self, afraid and shaking at the slightest sounds, ready to comply with every commands Megatron would give him to avoid more suffering. It was an unavoidable fate, and he understood that he wouldn't have fought it. It was meant to happen since the first day. Starscream wasn't an idiot, and beside, as he was broken into submission, he wouldn't even WANT to fight anymore. It was useless and only brought him more pain. After a year of unending torture, both psychological and physical, Megatron succeeded what he couldn't in millions of years during the war: breaking his treacherous and obnoxious SIC for good.

At first, the Decepticon Emperor didn't knew what he would do with Starscream once he was broken and ready to be reformatted into any function the silver Lord would want him to take. But in fact, there weren't many things a slave seeker could do, and the most obvious was Harem Slave. He pondered letting him be used and abused by all and every Decepticons on Iacon, which would be a suitable fate for the insufferably egotistical fool, but in the ends decided otherwise. Starscream was very gorgeous, and he had the nicest chassis of the entire Decepticon Army. So, one night, Megatron got to the cell Starscream was kept on and the seeker looked up at him in fear and cowered in a corner, curling on himself. He felt Megatron's optics burn through his armour and saw his smug and lustful grin, and shivered. Megatron was here to rape him again, he thought, and whimpers a little when he felt hands touch his shoulders. But he was only lead out of the cell and into another room, where he was hooked-up into computers by Soundwave. Programs were deleted and others were uploaded into his CPU, and his body was slightly modified to suits Megatron's orders. Megatron himself overlooked the entire procedure, and once it was over, he smiled down at his little Slave. Soundwave unhooked him and Starscream felt himself smile back at Megatron, a little shy and inviting smile.

"Master…" Purred the seeker in a low and submissive tune. "What can I do to serve you?..."

The seeker took a very sensual and arousing posture, pushed up into an elbow, servo resting lightly on his crotch plating and tapping the plating there, arched beautifully and optics glazed with wants and shyness.

"Perfect…" Whispered the Decepticon Emperor at this display and hen leaned down to capture the eager and willing mouth of his former lieutenant in a sensual kiss.

Starscream was then lead to the Decepticon's Emperor Estate and into the Slave Quarters. More precisely, the Emperor's Harem. He was instructed carefully that he was expected to carry sparklings of the Emperor's breed once a human year and than, other than that, he was to follow every commands the Emperor or a mech designated by him will give him. Disobedience won't be tolerated and such behaviour will be severely punished following the Emperor's wishes. Starscream was then left alone in the room, and sat there in silence, getting bored and doing nothing… Until Megatron would require his services to warm his berth, which was quite often.

The seeker wasn't too fond on loneliness, and soon, the room started to close around him like a cage. As a seeker, he craved the sky, to be able to fly and to be free. He was slowly getting mad because of the loneliness he was forced into and the prolonged deprivation of flight. His flying capabilities were disabled when he was first demoted to Slave status. Slaves weren't permitted to fly or drive freely upon Cybertron. So the seeker, as his forced reclusion became longer and longer, started to talk to himself, and to act like he wasn't all alone in that rooms for hours, or even days sometimes. And that behaviour started to worry Megatron, even if he wouldn't voice it out loud. He did care for his so well-behaved slave, and he tried to keep him company more often. It wasn't enough, though… And he quickens his work on his other Slave-to-be, Optimus. As soon as he would be ready, he will be sent to Megatron's Harem and therefore, will be able to keep the slowly crazed seeker company.

**oOo**

_Some times later_

Starscream was looking blankly at a bare part of the wall in front of him with void and dull optics. He was sitting on his berth, legs crossed and hands resting into his lap, feeling like his mind was slowly fading away from him. He knew he was loosing it and not just a little. In no time, he will be as mad as they come from the forced reclusion and the lack of flight. He NEEDED to fly, to walk outside and at least see the sky, to have someone to talk and interact with… Megatron was far too busy to be a good company and he let the seeker to himself more often than he would like to be. He was slowly decaying in this prison…

It was then that the door opens and he turned slowly to see who it was. Maybe Megatron would want his services and then he could have some company… He tilted his head and lifted an optic ridge as he indeed saw Megatron, but the Emperor wasn't alone. He led another mech into the room, and Starscream suddenly shot to his pedes when he recognizes the mech. It was Optimus Prime! But without the battle mask and with a lighter plating than he had before. It makes him looks thinner and taller and… Honestly, the seeker felt his cheeks reddened at the sight. The former Autobot leader was incredibly handsome! Megatron led him to the center of the room and gave him the same speech he got when he was brought in a long time ago.

Or it was a long time for the seeker… only 8 human months in fact. But it had seems like vorns for Starscream. He got up and walked until ha was a couple of feet's away from the two other mechs. Megatron shot him a look that means 'waits a moment' and Starscream complied submissively, bowing his helm. Then, as Megatron finished to explain all of his duties and what was expected from him to the tall blue and red mech, he left the room to 'let you two get acquainted' as he said. The Seeker then come closer and stopped inches from the other frame, needing contacts and warmth. Optimus turned to face him and had a little smile, chuckling at the display.

"You are fast, Starscream, huh? I got it that you were lonely…"

He chuckled again and put a servo on the smaller seeker's shoulder, tilting his head a little. Starscream put a servo on the broad chest and traced a line running through the middle. He felt Optimus shivered and sighed at the touch, and smiled widely. He needed this contact…

"I was… But now I'm not alone anymore. You are here with me…"

The seeker, without even a second thought, continues his touches, tracing every seams and nodes and edges of the broad chest, making Optimus shiver more and more, and moaning when he hit a very sensitive spot. It lasted for a coupe of breems in silence, Optimus petting Starscream's wings and the seeker petting the Autobot's windshield and wipers, and the seams of his chestplates. After that time, finally, Starscream leaned on the larger frame with a deep sigh and let his head fall in place under the mech's chin.

"I Wants…NEED you, Optimus… Please…"

He captured his lips in a needing, heated kiss, nibbling at the lower lip until he opened his mouth and let him in. The other mech complied and the kiss deepens, until they were panting and breathless. Starscream pulled the former Autobot to the berth and pushed him down; straddling him as he continues to ravished his mouth with more and more passion. He felt his wings and seams connecting them to his back being fondled and played with and he arched gracefully under the touches, mewling sweetly. Soon, the stronger and taller mech reversed their positions, pinning the heated and pleasure-shot seeker under him and straddling his waist. He fondled with the seams and plating of his codpiece and it soon snapped open, exposing his already wet and dripping port and cable housing. The red and blue mech grinned and mapped every inches of the wings and cockpit, and with his other servo, he caressed the edges of the port, making the little seeker arch and gasp beautifully.

"You are so cute, Starscream…"

Optimus trusted two digits inside the tight port and the red hips buckled to meet his hand, wanting more. The former Autobot Leader complied and soon he was thrusting deep into the tight little port, leaning into the other's frame and filling him completely with his good-sized cable. Nobody ever told us they couldn't interface together, and as long as they didn't sparkmerge, they could give each other good overloads. It didn't took long for the lonely and far gone seeker to come violently, creaming to the ceiling, his port tightening around his lover's cable to keep deeply buried inside him. Optimus followed him close by and released with a low moan and a growl, filling his smaller lover and fellow slave with his fluids. When he was done, he lean back into the berth, gathering the small mech into his arms and nuzzling him as he was in deep recharge. He patted his helm, Starscream barely aware of that, making him moan and nuzzle back. The seeker felt way better than he had in months, and even years…

"'ptimus…Thank…" Purred the seeker as he nestled himself more comfortably against the larger mech chassis.

Optimus chuckled and hugged the small mech closely to his chestplates. Starscream then fell into a deep recharge, content and feeling better now that he wasn't alone anymore. He unconsciously reached for the warmth of the powerful spark beneath the other plating and curled above the spot, audio resting there to here that steady beat.

He wasn't alone anymore… It was all that matters for him…

**oOo**

As the years, and then the Vorns, goes by, Starscream was more and more stable, as if Optimus was able to keep him from going mad from the lack of flight. But like any of the other harem Slaves, the seeker was asked to carry sparklings at a steady pace. Once a year, three sparklings would be sparked from him, but unlike the other harem bots, only one of his sparklings would be sent to the Decepticon Nursery, and another to the Slave Nursery. The third, choose by Megatron himself, was to be sent to the Special Nursing Unit. This would happen with every ten pregnancies. For the nine other times the seeker would carry, two sparkling will be sent to be Decepticons and one to be slave, like every other Harem bots.

Those special sparklings were to be raised in the perspective of a possible succession to the Decepticon Empire throne. Starscream was proud to be the mech whom may have sparked the future Decepticon Emperor, or Empress. There was indeed a great honour, because only two mechs were to spark with the Emperor, and therefore, the future Ruler of Cybertron and Earth will be from their brood. That is, until a new mech will be added to the Harem later on, adding to the pool of sparking slaves.

However, one thing was strictly forbidden, and that was for the slaves to spark merge together. They could interface together, though, and it was even encouraged, since the Emperor couldn't be there for long periods of times, sometimes, and seeing his pets playing together always made Megatron aroused and horny… But of course, one time, there was an incident… Both Optimus and Starscream didn't realise that they indeed shared sparks for a moment, because their chestplates barely parted. Maybe a glitch in the programming preventing the chest to part for another slave, or an unconscious will of the two mechs… Whatever the reason was, the result appeared not too long afterward.

Starscream was carrying sparklings from a merge with Optimus… And he was freaking out big time! When Megatron was to come back from his leave, he will be so pissed off… What would he do? There was no way the seeker could extinguish the new sparks, and in a way, he didn't WANTED to extinguish the sparklings either. He kept it secret as long as he could, even from Optimus. Maybe Megatron would think they were from him, after all… Soon, the red and blue mech did discover the truth, though, as they shared the same room all the time, and felt fear and worry crept into his spark. He could guess fairly well what Megatron would do when he discovered this. There was no way the Decepticon's Emperor will let Optimus's Heirs alive! They will be a far too great threat to him as they grown up! He may decide to send the three infants to the Slave Nursery, but Starscream and Optimus doubted it… So the seeker steeled himself and detached his spark form the infants he was carrying because they will certainly be extinguished as soon as they will be sparked.

Of course, the Decepticon Emperor did guess he wasn't the mech whom sparked those sparklings. He had been away for a very long time this time and it was no way he could be creator to those little infants. But as Starscream was tree months along, so half of the way, when he realised this, he could not ask hook to extinguish the unwanted sparklings. Starscream cowered in a corner of the room as Megatron entered in a terrible fit of rage, and soon, he and Optimus were dragged out of the room and to a Punishment Cell by the Emperor to punish his disobedient slaves severely. Those cells were built and equipped to punish and discipline uncooperative and disobedient slaves, and the seeker shivered, cried and plead all the way, asking for mercy and forgiveness. Optimus was much more silent, but no less afraid off what the Decepticon's Emperor was about to do.

Once there, Starscream was chained in the middle of the room to a hook clinging from the ceiling, and Optimus was chained to the wall opposite to the door. The seeker was shaking violently as he saw Megatron take what looks like an energy whip from the wall. He tried to lift he legs so he would protect at least a little his swollen belly, but the Decepticon Emperor wasn't going to have any of this. A sharp kick on the lower back made the seeker limp and whimpering in pain. He could hear Optimus trying to plead and beg for mercy, but Megatron ignored him completely, fiocussed on the seeker.

"Little whores…" he snarled as he hit him numerous times, punctuating his speech, making him cries out with every blow. "Am I not good to you? Am I not a merciful and caring master? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! Both of you! Disgusting little sluts… I will teach you your place!"

He then turned to Optimus and hit him hard with the whip many times, letting him whimpering and sobbing as he turned back again to Starscream. Starscream's vision was blurry as he was sobbing and crying loudly, feeling the sharp slash over his plating sting likes molten slag. He saw Megatron coming in front of him and felt more hit raining on him, concentrating onto his swollen abdomen, and he sobbed uncontrollably, fearing for the sparklings and himself. The torture lasted for a long time, Megatron alternating between the two slaves, and in the ends, they were both looking like slag and silent, being above mere sobs and whimpers in the coldness of the small cell. Starscream felt like his belly was split open as Megatron concentrated his 'attention' on this area of him body. It wasn't, of course, but he was bleeding and covered in wounds. He caught a glimpse of Optimus and saw that he wasn't in better shape than him, limp and sobbing silently.

"Let it be a lesson in obedience, Slaves. You are to stay here until those pit-spawned brats are sparked." Stated the Decepticon Emperor as he glared his slaves down.

He was calmer and therefore thinking clearly again. He uncuffed the Seeker and the red and blue semi, and laid them on the small berth on a corner of the room. Starscream whimpered and yelp as some wounds brushed against the rough material of the uncomfortable berth. Megatron put a servo on his forehead and let his thumb caress the cheek a little, wiping the tears away, and the seeker onlined his optics and stared at his master's faceplates. He felt like he was about to die, but he knew that wasn't the case as he trembled and shook in pain again.

"Master… I… I am sorry… I… Didn't…"

Megatron shushed him and then he left the cell without adding another word. The seeker clung to his fellow slave and cried his optics out for hours, pain and shame washing over him in waves. As he wasn't in better shape than him, Optimus couldn't really help the seeker, but he let him cling to his chassis…

Three months later, the infants were to be sparked and Megatron came to take care of it. In the time that passed since he locked his two slaves in that cell, he apparently didn't change his mind about offlining the infants as soon as they were sparked. It took sixteen hours to the seeker to give birth to the infants, and he had a little red and blue seeker femme, a blue and white seeker mech and a red and white truck mech. Megatron gathered the three sparklings and left the cell with them. It was the last time Starscream ever saw those sparklings… Soon, they were both led back to their room and Optimus spent a lot of time soothing the seeker's anguish, because he knew, in his spark, that the infants were already extinguished. He felt the pain of the loss in his spark like an open wound. The red and blue mech held him as long as Starscream needed to, until he fell into a restless recharge, and then laid him down into the berth, lying beside him.

Starscream never forget those little infants that never had the chance to live… They stayed like a wound on his spark and CPU, and their images was haunting him in his recharge at times. It doesn't matter how much sparklings ne got after this, it never felt the same afterward, like something was missing…

**oOo**

_A vorn later…_

Starscream was about to give birth to a new set of sparklings. He was happy to see that they weren't only two anymore. Bumblebee just arrived the day before and now, he was chatting happily with the seeker, as Optimus wasn't there. Megatron came and lead the mech out of the room an hour ago. The cheerful, yellow mech was bringing a new light into the dull and boring day-to-day routine. A very welcome change as Starscream was feeling more and more restless as this pregnancy got closer to the end.

"And then…" Continued the little yellow Camaro as Starscream nodded with a smirk. "Sideswipe stole Bluestreak's polish and emptied it all over the floor! You should've seen it when Soundwave came in! He slipped and ended up crashing on the wall! It was even worth the punishment he got afterward…"

Starscream laughed, imagining the red twin being the mischievous prankster he ever was. He felt a little pang of pain in his abdomen, but didn't mind, as it was a current predicament those days. But as it didn't fade away, he tensed and clenched his dentals. He felt liquid running down his tights and Bumblebee fell silent, seeing this. He didn't wasted time and called the medic, and soon, Starscream was lying on a berth in the medical center, panting and cursing. Every times, it hurts like hell…

Hours later, he was ready to give birth to his triplets' sparklings. Those were a set with a Sparkling whom will be sent to the Special Nursing Unit. And he felt a pang of fear… Something wasn't right! As hard as he tried, the sparkling wasn't coming out! Hook cursed loudly and ^prepared the bot to do an emergency C-Section, removing the plating covering his belly and exposing the swollen metal flesh below.

"Wha-what's wrong?!... Ha!"

"The sparklings are all entangled together! I have to get them out manually or they'll die, and you too." Explained briefly the medic as he grabbed a laser scalpel.

Soon, the three sparklings were out and wailing loudly, at Starscream's greatest relief. He had a seeker trine this time, three femme's seekers. They were all cute and tiny, so adorable… One was red and silver, the other was blue and silver and the third was black with silver and red stripes on her wings. He named them Amberstar, Whirlwind and Blacksun. As Megatron came in, he immediately got to the cribs were the sparklings were kept and examined them. Whirlwing giggled and cooed happily as she was picked up by her father-creator, nuzzling into him with a row of clicks and chirps. Megatron had a half-smile at the display, and put her down after a breem. Amberstar stayed quiet and calm as she was cradled to her dad's chest, locking optics with him. He shared a look with his daughter and then put her down, and she stayed silent. Blacksun was apparently upset and she wailed and trashed, refusing to be picked up, hissing and baring her fangs at her father, Megatron chuckled and caressed her tiny cheek lovingly. He sent Whirlwind to the Slave Nursing Unit, and Blacksun to the Decepticon Nursing Unit, but kept Amberstar for the Special Nursing Unit.

Starscream was proud to see his little femmes sent to their respective units, even little Whirlwind. This was in the order of things that slaves were to be raised as well as Masters.

Starscream understood it a long time ago.

_-END-_


	4. Optimus Prime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** Well, here's the part you were all looking forward to I'm sure! Optimus Prime's part of the story! This has violence, torture and MPreg into it so if you don't like, don,t read it!

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Optimus Prime**

It was a trap…

The Decepticons won the war because of a well-executed and thoroughly thought trap. Well, it was more complicated than that but it was what aallowed Megatron to beat and capture the proud and strong Leader of the Autobots, and his SIC, the tactician Prowl. Optimus didn't even have time to think of a counter-attack, and he was took by surprise and quickly subdued by his ages-old nemesis. Megatron was overly proud of himself to have thought that plan over and for once, his men didn't screw it up, so in the end, it was a complete and total victory on the Decepticon's side! And, as he forced Optimus to witness the downfall of his Autobots, the Leader felt himself sink in a dark and deep pit of despair and sorrow.

He saw the humans being swat like flies and a half of the Earth population, by the end of the war, was wiped from the side of the Universe. What was left of the human species was enslaved and held like mindless animals, doing the worst and most degrading jobs the Decepticons could think of. He saw his men, his Autobots, now leaderless and let to themselves as Optimus Prime and Prowl were captured, slowly but steadily defeated until it was not anymore Autobots standing to fight against Megatron's army. Until the survivors were forced to flee and hide like frightened animals… Optimus Prime, the once proud and strong Leader of the Autobots, was forced to witness all of this and in the end, what was left of his own self was nothing more than a empty hide, a shell devoid of anything but sorrow and despair.

They lost…

They lost the war; they lost the Earth and Cybertron to the Decepticons; they lost their very dignity and their freedom when Megatron stated than all remaining Autobot was to become slaves and work for the great glory of the Decepticon Empire. Megatron declared himself Emperor and tightens an iron grip around all and every worlds in the universe, not restraining himself to only Cybertron and Earth after this victory over his arch nemesis. The Prime was his to do with as he pleases, and Optimus was quite aware of the fact. And even if he lost everything and all, he wasn't about to loose his own pride and dignity to this monster!

He will never bow before Megatron, never surrender to him, whatever he would do to him! As he was taken back to Cybertron like a war trophy, covered in chains and wearing a metallic collar with a leash, showed around by his 'master' like some sort of beast, Optimus didn't surrender, and kept his head high and proud, hiding his feeling behind a wall of defiance. When he was stripped of his armour and mask in front of the entire Decepticon army, baring him until all that was left was the thin and fragile dermaplates beneath the thick battle shell, letting him exposed and vulnerable like a sparkling, he didn't flinch and stood tall and unmoving, shielding his shame behind the disgust he felt for his captor and tormentor Megatron. Even when he was thrown in a cell and chained to the wall in the most vulnerable and exposed posture possible, he didn't show fear nor did he surrender.

He will never bow to this monster… Never!

It was maybe two months after the Decepticons won the war and Megatron captured him and thrown him in this cell. Optimus had lost notion of time many weeks ago, the dark, cold and empty cell being his entire universe for now. It was hard to tell how much time had goes by as it was only punctuated by Megatron's visits. He came often, Optimus guessed it was at least once a day, but maybe some times he let him be for a couple of days, of even a week once… But that didn't matter. Every time the Tyrant will come here, it was either to torture or rape him, or both, and his dermaplates were now dirty, bruised, covered in dents and scraps, and a dull and lifeless glint shone in his optics. But this light was still showing high level of pride and strength. He wasn't broken yet, and will fight hard and long to avoid the fate Megatron had in store for him, and when the door open, it was a hard, unwavering glare that greeted the Decepticon Emperor.

"Still defiant, I see, Optimus… Well, all the better for me! I will just have to take more time to break you into the mold…"

Megatron laughed cruelly, standing in front of the chained and naked Autobot, glaring him down with lustful, hungry optics that made Optimus Prime cringed and shiver deep inside, and he screamed in his CPU, part of him already begging for it to stop, for Megatron to let him alone. But the strongest, more determined part of him, the part that joined with the Matrix, Would not break that easily. He locked optics with his Nemesis and captor and chuckled weakly, daring to defy him again and again. Megatron's expression darkens and he slapped his prisoner hard across the face, making his head hit the wall behind him, Optimus moaning in pain at that. But he slowly returned a calm and hating glare to his tormentor and said.

"You can't break me… I'm stronger than you ever was, Megatron. And I will always fight you!"

Megatron clenched his denta and, quick as a snake, grabbed Optimus' throat andlifted him from his crouched posture, making the bot gasped and pant. He slowly lowered pedes on the exposed port and plug, increasing the pressure until it was horribly painful, and Optimus whimpered and tried to get away from the crushing pedes. Megatron snarled in his face and squeezed just a little more, chocking the former Leader.

"You WILL break, insolent fool! I have many means to make you break down and soon, you'll be mine, body and Spark!"

Optimus couldn't help but nod frantically. Agreeing with Megatron,s words only to make him back off and released the pressure on his abused port and cable. Soon, the Decepticon Emperor released him and then lifted him to his pedes, unhooking the chain welded to the collar from the wall. He was dragged out of the cell and towards some sort of large room, more like an arena of sorts. In the middle was restrained Ironhide, his old friend and Weapon Specialist. As they entered, Optimus looked down and gasped, and Ironhide looked up to them, locking optics with his former Commander for a moment. He was obviously in pain, and traces of tortures were clearly visible on his frame, as naked and exposed as Optimus was. In the room, there was many other Decepticons, at least ten, and they were waiting for some sort of orders from Megatron.

"Look, Optimus, and see what your foolish stubbornness managed to get you." He leaned closer and whispered in the former Autobot Leader, cruel and sadistic. "Maybe, if you're strong enough to endure torture to yourself, you're pride will bent and broke when your men are submitted to my men's…attentions..."

"No…"

Optimus looked with helpless rage and sorrow as his former lieutenant was assaulted by the cons in the room, one after the other, taking and using him again and again. Optimus tried to reach for him, but he was heavily chained and Megatron had a firm and unbreakable hold on his 'leash', and after many hours of this horrible display, he finally broke up in tears and started to beg and plead for Ironhide to be released, to be left alone, and Megatron smirked triumphal as the stubbornly resistant Leader broke down in tears and pitiful whimpers and pleas.

"I don't think so, Optimus… I want to make sure you will never forget what happens to your men every time you decide to resist me for now on. Now look what you did to your soldier, slave!"

Soon, Ironhide was lying lifeless on the ground, his pained and cries and whimpers fading quickly into nothing as his body took the greyish shade of death, and his optics flickered a last time before offlining for good. The torn, abused and beaten body shuddered feebly a last time and then stopped moving. Optimus Prime was kneeling at Megatron's feet and tried to hide his face into his hands but every time he tried, they were wrenched away from his face and held behind his back by Megatron's hard and unforgiving clutches. As the horrific session ended, the Autobot leader was curled at his 'master' feet and keening in despair, frame wrecked with sobs and hard shivers of shock and fear.

Ironhide was deactivated and it was his fault… If he hadn't resisted so much, been so stubbornly proud and defiant, the old mech will still be alive, and wouldn't have to endure such a painful death…

He was taken back to his cell and chained to the wall again, and then Megatron did something that startled the bounded bot. He kissed his gently on the cheek, like if to comfort him. Optimus frowned and curled to get away from the deceptively kind touch. He didn't trust the Decepticon and this must be another psychological tactic to confuse and break him more. His other hand cupped his face and he strokes the lubricant strained cheek, wiping the tears away.

"There, there, Optimus, now you see what you got when you're a bad slave, huh? Shh, it's alright, I won't do this again if you behave and do as I say…"

"I…" Started the once strong and prideful Leader, and he choked on a sob. "I will obey you, Master…"

His tune was submissive and trembling, but not completely broken still. There was a hint of defiance lingering there at the way he said the last part. The Emperor of the Decepticon Empire smirked and thought that soon, even that glint will be extinguish. He was looking forward to it. After that, he took his sweet time to interface the now submissive bot and let him know how much he owned him. Body and Spark, now and forever.

And Optimus submitted, still haunted by the images of Ironhide's horrific end... His only thought being those…_'My fault… It was my entire faults… mine…'_

_Times later__…_

Optimus was still holding on, even if he was more and more tempted at letting go, giving in to his captor, his master, so he would have a little peace at last. At the moment, he was curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell, as far as the chains would let him, starving after days without energon. This wasn't the first time he was left to starve for days or even a week, but it was always painful and weakening him much. So for the moment, he was unmoving, keeping his energy as much as he could, when the door opened.

He weakly lifted his helm from the ground to see Megatron come in, a smug and a little frightening smirk on his faceplates. He had an energon cube in his hands and knelt beside the curled and unmoving Autobot, taking his helm and coaxing him to drink the fuel. Optimus was so hungry he didn't even protest and drank it all. After he was done, Megatron yanked the bot up and held him by the chains he was wearing.

"Come. I have something else to show you. Your defiance is starting to unnerve me, Slave! Remember that, by your stubbornness, YOU brought this to yourself!"

Again, the former Leader was led to a room were another of his former lieutenants was held prisoner. Prowl was chained to a pole in the middle of the large room, filled with horrible and unfriendly instruments. The tactician looked like scrap, plating striped, dermaplating burned, dented, and scrapped, even skin off at places. He had been tortured, and badly, but was still alive… for now…

He looked up at the mech that entered the room and shot his former leader a look, pleading and pained, as if begging him to let him die.

"Prowl…" Said Optimus as he reached with a servo to try to touch hie former lieutenant. "I am sorry…"

He let his servo fall back down as he was chocked by Megatron pulling on the chain around his throat. The black and white mech wanted to say something but only static came out of his vocaliser. It was broken… Optimus, still weak for the starvation, fell to his knees and couldn't help but let out a sorrowful and pained sob. This was so unfair… All was unfair and he wanted to let go, to give in and let Megatron do as he wanted with him. It sounded much better than the constant torture, both physical and psychological; he had to endure for… How long? A human year at least he thought.

And this was his fault again, all was his fault, he wasn't strong enough to stop Megatron when he had the chance, to avoid him taking control over Earth and Cybertron… Or to kill Ironhide… and now Prowl… And probably many others… What happens to his men after he was captured he had no idea. Maybe some were still alive and enslaved. Megatron pulled him back to reality when he spoke again.

"You are here to witness the execution of that Autobot traitor, Optimus Prime! He tried to start a slave rebellion in the mines and failed. He was taught a lesson and now, like all traitors, he has to die. Or…" he then locked optics with his reluctant slave, taking his chin under his thumb and forefinger. "I may spare him if you bow down to me and accept you fate, Optimus! It is in the natural order of things that the defeated faction his enslaved by the winners, Slave! Accept it right here and now and I can spare this miserable slave's life…"

Optimus was at a turning point. He could either continues to be defiant and refused his destiny, his fate as Megatron's slave, and witness another Autobot's deactivation, or he could accept it and get a far better way of life and save Prowl's life in the process, even as Megatron's personal little pet. He stayed silent a long moment and then, all of a sudden, something broke deep inside. Why fighting? What was the point now that the war was over and Earth and Cybertron enslaved? It would be far easier to give in and let Megatron think for him, now… He wouldn't have to send any bot to a certain death, nor would he have another death on his conscience.

His last speck of pride and stubborn defiance washed away at this moment, and he nodded tiredly, weakly, falling to his knees at Megatron's pedes.

"I surrender, Megatron. You can do with me as you please. I am yours to command, Master…"

He bowed down until his forehead touch the floor in front of his Master, taking the most submissive, vulnerable posture he can achieve to make him know that he was indeed serious. Megatron burst out laughing. Finally, he won! He won the stubborn, headstrong and prideful Prime! He now has him cowering and bowing submissively at his pedes! He let out a deep and lustful purr, the display turning him on something hard.

But he had other things to do before he takes advantages on the bot bowing at his pedes. He leaned down and petted his slave's head gently and Optimus shivered slightly, sighing in relief.

"Good… Very good, my pet! You will be rewarded for this, I promise…But for now, I still have to deal with a disobedient slave who likes to stir rebellions."

He turned to Prowl and, as swift as lightning, he cut the mech's throat with a sharp blade that materialise into his hand. The tactician gasped, and his mouth shoot wide open but no sounds came out of it as his throat spilled large amounts of oil and energon, his main line cut by the sharp edge of the blade. Soon, he stopped moving and his head rested on his chest, covered in his own energon and oil from the neck to toe. He took the greyish shade of death and his optics offlined as a last sigh left his intakes. Optimus had rose to his pedes and his mouth shot open, optics wide with surprise and shock. He tried to get up but the chains and his still weak body didn't want to cooperate and he fell to his face, sobbing and screaming out incoherent words.

Megatron lied to him to get him to surrender… he said he wouldn't kill Prowl if he did as he said but he did anyway… he played the broken, unstable bot for a fool and Optimus took the bait, jumping like the weak and stupid foool he was, only to spare himself some more suffering… He wasn't worth the title of Prime anymore. He was a failure, the greatest failure in the known universe. It was a fitting fate for a failure like him to be megatron's bitch, his little pet to play with as he pleased…

It was the last line, and it popped like overinflated balloon, letting a wreck of sobbing and blabbering mech curled in the floor at the Emperor's pedes. Megatron lifted an optic ridge at the display and knew he had won, completely and without question this time. He chuckled; happy with the result he got, and took the mech in his arms. It was time for him to be reprogrammed to serve his purpose better…

Optimus felt that he was lifted and carried to another room, and then gently laid on a berth, before connections were made to his CPU. Some programs were removed; other modified and other were added to fit what Megatron had in mind for him. He heard sounds and felt strange and sometime painful feelings wash through him, but it was finally over and he was unhooked, and rebooted. He slowly sat up and his optics fell into Megatron standing next to the berth with Soundwave. Strangely, he felt a warm feeling in his circuits when he saw his Master and he unconsciously took a seductive posture, leaning on his elbows, chest arched forward and tights slightly parted. He locked optics with his Master and saw the hungry and lusfult look in the other bot's optics, and this made him even more aroused and hot. He couldn,t completely understand what was going on but this must have something to do with the new programming.

"Master…" he purred sensually, parting his tights a bit more. "How may I serve you...?"

Megatron licked his lips at this wonderful sight and got closer, capturing his pet's lips in a heated kiss. Optimus felt himself answer in kind and enjoying the feelings he was got from this activity. He didn't flinched because it felt like normal, not weird at all. Soon, Megatron thanked Soundwave for a job well done and pulled the slave to his quarters, wanting to enjoy him fully. And enjoying him he did, for hours, making the slave scream and moan and write under his touches and attentions, until in the end, as they were entangled, Megatron pumping hardly and quickly into his pet's tight port, their chestplate parted. Megatron lowered himself so they could merge together and he impregnated the former Autobot leader with triplets.

Later, the slave was led to the Emperor harem by Megatron himself and he was introduced to the other occupant of the room, Starscream. If he was surprised, Optimus didn't let it show on his features. He listened as Megatron gave him instructions and orders, and then left the room. And then he discovered hoe much the seeker was feeling lonely and slightly crazy as he had been alone in there for so long.

As he lay next to his winged lover, and fellow slave, Optimus thought than, in the end, that wasn't so bad to be Megatron's slave…

_Vorns later…_

Three vorns had gone by since the end of the war, and megatron was noe Emperor of much more than only Earth and Cybertron, as he took control over no less than ten other worlds. Optimus prime was carrying again, and just managed a couple of days ago, to repel an attack toward himself and his two fellow slaves, Bumblebee and Starscream. The intruder was captured and dealt with and Megatron rewarded him for a job well done, because he took the intruder at bay until competent forces could deal with the little traitor.

Optimus was resting on the berth as he was heavily pregnant, and a couple of days from delivery. He strokes his swollen abdomen lovingly and was reading an entertainement datapad, an Earth novel by the title of '_Lord of the Rings'. _He found it interesting and it had many similarities with the situations the Autobot and Decepticons were in some Vorns ago. But soon, pain shot through him and he had to put the book down and he hugged himself. Starscream, whom was laying there with him, stroking lazy circles over his chassis, got up and called the med bay. Optimus was going to give birth to his sparklings right now!

Hook and ratchet got there and took the pregnant and now about to give birth bot to med bay, laying him in a birthing berth and preparing the bot for the delivery. Hours later, Optimus was exhausted but the torment was coming to an end.

"Yes, you are ready. Now push!"

Hook was ready to retrieve the first sparkling when he finally came out, a beautiful femme gun-former looking exactly like her father-creator. She was grey and black, with red trims on the legs and arms. And she was wailing loudly as soon as she was out! Optimus took her when Hook give the infant to him and cradled her close.

"Deathstrike, this is your name… You are so beautiful, little one…"

He kissed her helm and femme calmed down, cooing and chirping, looking with curiosity at her mother-creator. Soon, Hook took the sparkling and laid her back down in her crib. Optimus was pushing again, getting the second one out with three hard pushes. This one was a mech, and a racer car, tiny and sleek. He was red with blue trims. He was agitated and wailing, shrieking in audio-piercing way. Optimus cradled this one too and saw his dark grey faceplates, crunched in discomfort. But soon, he calmed down and settled for happy clicks and chirps, grabbing his mommy's digit.

"You are like a vivid, red flame, little one… yes, that is your name, Redflame!"

The third sparkling soon came, after Hook settled the second in his crib, and Optimus could see that it was another mech, a big shuttle mech, a little like Skyfire in design. He was mostly blue and silver, with red trims. And his faceplates were red too. He had blue optics, the only one of the three to have blue optics. He was way calmer than the two other too, and cried only a little, before he was placed in Optimus's servos. He looked up at his mommy in awe and chirped softly, tilting his little helm.

"What a calm little sparkling… And those blue optics… I will call you Azurewind…"

After a moment more, Hook took the infant and laid him in his crib, still very calm and quiet, and the Megatron came in to see and decided of the infants' fate. He first got to Azurewind and the sparkling cooed and clicked interrogatively at him, curious and calm. Megatron examined him and smiled down at the little mech when he grabbed his digit tightly. He decided to send this one to the Slave Nursing Unit. Optimus sighed and nodded, it was a good choice. The second to be picked was Redflame, and the sparkling clicked and chirped quickly and happily as he was picked up and cradled. Megatron had a little smile for this one too but he faded when he was bitten, not too hard but playfully, by the infant. Feisty little one, huh? He sent him the Decepticon Nursing unit and examined his digit, seeing bite marks there. He chuckled and got to the last crib, the one with Deathstrike in. The femme growled and hissed at her father when she was picked, fiery red optics glaring at him from a face almost identical to his own. She looked very much like him, color and built. And she had guts and a temper. Perfect little candidate for the Special Nursing Unit!

He then got to his slave's side and looked down at Optimus, the slave looking up at him from the berth. He put a servo on his shoulder and squeezed tightly, smiling gently at him.

"You did a perfect job as ever, my pet. Those sparklings are beautiful and perfect in every ways…"

He leaned down and kissed his little pet's lips for a moment, before getting out of the room, the sparkling already removed to their respective nurseries. Optimus sighed, knowing that he would never see them again, and it made him sad like every times he gave birth in the past. He lost count of the amount of times he did this, but it must be at least a hundred times…

It didn't ease the pain for the lost sparklings he and Starscream produced once and that Megatron deactivated upon birth though… But it was part of the game. Part of his duty and his life as Megatron's slave. He couldn't let himself get attached to any of the sparkling he was made to carry over the years; he learned that lesson painfully, both physically and psychologically, at that unfortunate time. Those poor Sparks that never had time to live… Starscream never got over the loss of those sparklings, the poor thing. But now he was better and could smile and laugh again at times. Optimus hoped that he would never have to endure the pain caused by his sparklings deactivation…

He fell into recharge with this thought, exhausted but happy that his sparklings were alive and that he pleased his master.

_-END-_


	5. Harem in Peril by Aquaformer

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Harem In Peril**

**Written by Aquaformer**

**A/N: **This story, even if taking place in my universe, wasn't written by me, so I don't own it! It was written by Aquaformer, and she was inspired by my writings to do this. I got her permission to put it there alont the other parts of this series! So the comments got to her for this not me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This story was based in :iconsupermoi:'s universeof Megatron's Dream World, what might happen if Megatron's special harem was caught off guard by a traitorous Decepticon who is angry at Megatron. There is slash in here and M preg, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

It had been many days since Megatron had gone to visit him harem, but Optimus, Bumblebee, and Starscream kept each other busy, and remembered to never spark merge, as an accident that they had had was not a pleasant memory. Optimus was very protective of the smaller seeker and the yellow scout, which Starscream and Bumblebee appreciated. All knew that they were safe as long as they obeyed Megatron, but what would happen should someone break in and find them, as Megatron's programming had failed to implant something for such an occasion.

Optimus was carrying sparklings from Megatron, but Bee and Screamer, having just given birth only 4 weeks ago, were still recovering from giving birth, hence Megatron was giving his harem a rest, as Optimus was close to giving birth to his own unsparked sparklings. Bee, Screamer, and Optimus were resting in the large berth sleeping, dreaming about serving their master, with Optimus carefully snuggling with a small Bumblebee and Screamer, hoping that Megatron would soon visit.

Meanwhile, out in the city, one of the not so higher up Decepticons was feeling slighted. He could see the castle that Megatron lived in. This mech, named Swindle, was upset at how everything seemed to work against him. And since he figured that Megatron was the cause, he figured he would try to go right to the heart of the problem. It was well known that Megatron left for trips to check how things were going all over the planet as well as earth. It was also well known that Megatron had saved the best bots for his own personal harem, though where the harem was exactly kept was only known to the most trusted of officials, such as Soundwave and Hook.

But Swindle, being angry at his whole situation, decided to create his own way into find Megatron's harem. He did not know who was considered "special enough" to be in the harem, but Swindle hoped that at least one of them was without a pregnant belly, as it meant that he himself, Swindle, could merge with them and impregnate the "special bots" and so Swindle began to plan diligently. And when he learned that Megatron was soon leaving for earth for a short span of time, Swindle knew it was time to make his move.

Megatron left and headed toward earth, Swindle made sure of it. And then he entered in the castle by the way he had dug a tunnel that amazingly no one had yet picked up, as they were all busy watching to make sure the Autobots did what they were supposed to either that or they were interfacing. Either way, Swindle made his way into Megatron's castle, and though there was a security system, Swindle had somehow managed to sneak unawares into the castle and began exploring, looking for something specific.

Soon, swindle heard someone coming, and so he hid, and was relieved as Hook and Ratchet passed by, neither seeing or noticing the bot hiding. _ That was too close for comfort, I must be getting closer to the room I seek, as I am running into more higher ups _thought Swindle, now continuing down the hall. Swindle, now inside, wondered where the special rooms held the prize he sought, and so he hid himself and watched as bots continued to walk by, hoping that one would lead him to the special room.

Meanwhile, Optimus and the others had their fun, and made sure not to impregnate each other. Optimus was getting closer to his due date while Starscream and Bee were still getting over having just given birth 4 weeks ago. According to Hook and Ratchet as well as Soundwave, the two smaller bots would need to wait at least 6 months to a year to be impregnated again, or else they would wear out too quickly. Megatron had left his harem under the care of Soundwave, who watched the harem like a hawk, though not always from the room, as the harem quarters had a camera, so that Soundwave could watch the precious harem without having to always be present.

After a week of observation, and without realizing that Megatron would soon be heading back, Swindle had finally figured out where the secret door was and soon approached it, seemingly unseen and unheard. Swindle would be surprised once he opened the door. Swindle, saw the lock and figured out how to finagle it and soon he threw the door wide open.

Inside, three sets of optics were staring out of the dark, each knowing that the bot that had just thrown open the door was not Megatron, but the question was what to do, as Megatron had not figured that one of the Decepticons would go after his own personal harem. Swindle flipped on the lights and was surprised by what he found. He soon smiled as he saw Optimus Prime and Starscream, and as for the third yellow bot, Swindle had no idea who it was. Swindle was disappointed when he found the former Autobot leader heavily pregnant, but seeing that the other two were not carrying, Swindle figured he would try to go after one of the two. Swindle began going after the two non pregnant bots, not realizing the cameras were catching his every move.

Starscream and Bumblebee tried to get away from the traitorous Con, as they knew it was not in their program to obey anyone else or interface with anyone else but those in the harem and Megatron or anyone Megatron ordered them to interface with. Optimus got up and stood up tall, making Swindle tremble slightly as he had never realized that the Autobot leader was much taller in person. Swindle was trying his best to reach Screamer, but Optimus stopped him, as both Screamer and Bee hid behind Optimus, wondering what they should do.

Meanwhile, in the camera room, Soundwave was alarmed when he realized that an unwelcome intruder was in the castle, and not only in the castle, but in the harem room. Soundwave was pissed, and soon sent some men to stop this as he continued to monitor the situation, as he was not sure how the programming of the harem slaves would work in this particular situation, as this had not been anticipated. Swindle had no idea his time was soon running out and his deed was on camera.

Meanwhile, since the security bots were a long ways off, Optimus was doing his best to hold off the intruder, as he was trying to protect Megatron's special bots, including himself. Swindle began to try to interface with Optimus, hoping to get the brute out of the way. Now Swindle had really crossed a line of no return. Screamer and Bee hung in the background, hoping that the intruder would not come after them. Optimus continued to fight, even as his systems started to unwilllingly warm up as if preparing to interface.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Optimus had decided to pick up the smaller bot and hold him high up in the air before throwing the bot out the door. No, Optimus did not hurt the devious bot much, but Optimus felt he was following his programming as he and his two companions in the room belonged to Megatron and only Megatron, and Prime was not going to stand for anyone to bring harm to his companions nor go against his master Megatron.

Meanwhile, Megatron had been contacted by Soundwave, who also transmitted the video which showed Swindle breaking into the room and Optimus standing up to protect the smaller, non-pregnant bots in the room. Megatron's energon boiled as he watched Swindle try to take his harem and interface with them. Megatron was angry at the bot especially as the bot tried to interface with OPtimus, until he watched what Optimus did. Optimus, though being forced to interface with the traitorous bot, picked up the intruder and threw him out of the room while Screamer and Bee hid toward the back of the room, scared and unsure waht to do.

Megatron, though he was not pleased that Optimus had attacked a Decepticon, decided that he would forgive his brave and protective slave, as it was obvious that Optimus was trying his best to protect the two non-pregnant bots from the intruder. And hearing the audio, made everything clear to Megatron, as Megatron realized that Optimus was not going against programming as he realized that the bot was not Megatron and that Megatron would not have wanted an inferior bot to mate with his special slaves. Megatron, relieved at Optimus's strong protective streak and Soundwaves' quick actions, was soon planning an extremely difficult punishment for the traitor as well as a special thanks to his slave.

Swindle, lying in the hallway just outside the special harem room knocked temporarily offline, was soon arrested by Megatron's loyal bots. Soundwave came into the harem room, and was greeted by a very ashamed Optimus Prime as well as a scared Bee and Screamer. Optimus went into his subservient well-learned position, hoping that he would not receive a beating. Bee and Screamer, still very scared and nervous remained in the far corners, but got into their subservient positions. Soundwave looked at Optimus, who looked away, anticipating a beating. Soundwave turned the OPtimus's faceplate back to face him.

"You have done well, slave. Though it is not right to attack a Decepticon, it is well documented why you did it and you were still following programming, so I have no reprimand for you. Megatron is on his way back and will come see you and your companions soon." Stated Soundwave, as he dragged the traitor away. Optimus could only wonder as the bot left and Screamer and Bee soon sought out comfort from Optimus. OPtimus hugged the two smaller bots, drying the tears from their optics.

Meanwhile, as Swindle came online, Megatron and Soundwave were present, striking instant fear into the sweet talking bot. Swindle tried to plead his case, but the captured recording was his downfall. Megatron ordered for the traitor to be reprogrammed and sent into the worst of the mines. Soundwave sent the bot off with two other loyal bots and soon Swindle found his memory cleared and working in the mines as a slave, but not just a slave, as the bot was to be used as the Decepticon masters saw fit. And after having dealt with the traitor, Megatron headed toward his harem.

When Megatron reached the room, he could see that the lock had been jimmied and realized how the slaves had realized that it was not their true master. Megatron, slowly stepped in, and soon saw three sets of optics looking at him. Megatron turned on the lights, and Bee, Screamer, and Optimus all got into the well-learned positions, though Screamer and Bee remained beside and slightly behind Optimus, scared that if they left the safety of Optimus, they would be vulnerable, though they slightly relaxed and came out further when they realized that it was in fact Megatron. Megatron looked at his harem, and then selected Optimus to come somewhere special after reassuring the other two bots that they would be safe and that OPtimus woudl return to them soon. Screamer and Bee nodded as Megatron soon left with Optimus.

Optimus was concerned that Megatron would punish him for what he had done, and so Optimus left his optics downcast as Megatron led the bot to a certain room. When Megatron stopped in a room and started tenderly touching Optimus, Optimus finally looked up with energon tears in his optics.

"I am sorry, master, I should never have fought and injured that Decepticons. I know…." Started Optimus only to be interrupted by Megatron.

"Optimus, I know you were just doing what your programming thought was best to protect you and your master's slaves, and so I am not going to punish you, for you did good, as that intruder could have easily impregnated one of the other two. Now just relax and enjoy the attention you are getting for being such a good slave to your master." Interrupted Megatron, "besides, that intruder will never come again as I reprogrammed him and I have stepped up security here. As long as you three are loyal and do what you are told, you will remain safe."

Optimus merely smiled as he felt the loving touches from Megatron. Megatron was greatly impressed by the size of Optimus's pregnant belly as it had been a while since Megatron had seen the former Autobot leader. And soon, Megatron and Optimus were enjoying each other's company. And as Optimus fell asleep after the intense overload, Megatron gently stroked the recharging bot's cheek. Yes, Megatron was truly grateful that he had broken the Autobot leader, as it was the Autobot leader's natural instinct to protect the smaller ones that had saved Megatron lots of headaches, issues and problems. And as Megatron fell into a pleasant recharge, he placed his arm protectively over the pregnant bot, making Optimus curl back into the bot reflexively – yes it was good to be the emperor.

Meanwhile, Screamer and Bee slept curled up in each others' arms. And though they missed their big protector and their master, they now understood that they were indeed safe, and so both fell into a fast recharge, as they knew that the next day, their safety net would return, safe and sound.


	6. Jazz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** I will now write something a little different, and focused on a character owned by another Decepticon. This is Jazz's part of the story, and I will try to make it as good as the other parts…

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Jazz**

Prowl was captured…

That was the only thing that stayed on the Saboteur's mind as he was running to hide with the few remaining Autobots still on Earth. His mate was captured by Megatron along with Optimus and held prisoner on Cybertron… Enduring who knows what kind of tortures and humiliations… Being forced to watch as the Autobots were slowly but steadily defeated. And it was his fault… He was Third in Command after Optimus and Prowl, and should've been able to lead the Autobots even with the higher officers gone! It was his job, he was trained to do this, and always thought, before all this happens, that he will be able to do so if the situations was ever getting to this point.

But he was wrong. He wasn't, and had never been, a Leader like Optimus and Prowl are. He fooled himself all those millenias, being the cheerful, happy and easy-going mech, carefree and reckless, thinking that he would never have to lead the Autobots as they were pushed into their last trenches. What a stupid, unconscious fragger he was… Without his bondmate by his side, he was nothing. Only a poor wretch trying to be a leader. And the only thing he leaded the Autobots to was their complete defeat.

Now he was one of the few remaining, with Bumblebee, Bluestreak, red Alert and the Twins. Sunny and Sides. It was all that remained of the Autobot army on Earth and Cybertron… Six mech, lost and hiding because they were hunted like animals. And Jazz was feeling more and more depressed, the urge to give in and surrender drowning him, making him hesitate as decisions were needed.

And what was bond to happen happens maybe a month after the last defeat of the Autobot forces. They were discovered and cornered by a squad of Decepticons, forced to surrender and taken to Cybertron as prisoners. But the younger bots, and the twins, put quite a fight, refusing to go down without fighting it to the last bit of strength they had. Jazz didn't even put a fight, then, depressed and tired as he was, and was almost happy that this was all over. Maybe he would see Prowl again, now, who knows… His spark was calling for the one it was bonded to desperately, like it was his last lifeline.

He was indeed led to Cybertron and thrown into a cell, stripped of his armour and chained like a beast. He didn,t knew what happens to the other that were with him in the ends, and didn't really care at that stage. He couldn't bring himself to care… It was like he didn't even care if they lost or not… All he did as he was throen in that cell was curl in a corner. He didn't move or look up as sometime, a mech entered to give him an energon cube so he won't starve, and didn't touch the cubes that were let ther for him to take. After the fourth cube let untouched, and as the little saboteur was obviously starving himself to deactivation, he was dragged forcefully out of the cell and to the med bay, restrained to the berth and force-fed. He fought a little, angered that they wouldn't even let him deactivate in peace, and trashed to get free.

But soon, he was well fed and returning to his depressed behaviour. He may be only a prisoner, meant to become a slave by the new Emperor decree, but a depressed and slightly suicidal slave was no good at all, and that behaviour worried the Decepticon medic little. After month of being forced to regularly force-feed the little saboteur, he finally called on higher authorities that may be able to do something to rectify the situation. And at his Surprise, Soundwave himself came and took the little Saboteur in, saying he will take care of the small mech for now on.

He brought the saboteur to his own estate, and Jazz wondered why in Primus name the Decepticon now Second in Command wanted HIM of all mechs… There was now plenty of slaves he could've choose to satisfy him, but he got for the depressed, torn and helpless Jazz… Why? He never before let him think he had some sort of attraction towards him… So why now? Because he was a slave and easy to get his servos on? Or because he really had something for the little black and white mech?

Whichever the reason was, soon the saboteur was locked in a room, far more comfortable than the least he got, and left alone for a while. He sat on the berth, back to the wall, and locked his optics on the door, waiting. He could barely feel the bond he still had with Prowl, so the other mech was alive and well… for now! He leaned on the feeling, a little better now that he took time to make sure his mate was there somewhere, and that maybe he could see him again someday.

It was maybe three days before his host came to see him again, and at that time, the monochrome mech was in recharge, exhausted mentally and physically. He was curled into a ball on the berth, his bare dermaplating making him a little cold, and hugging himself, his knees lifted up to his chestplates. He slowly woke when he felt someone tugging at his shoulder… and his mind! He jerked awake and sat upright a little too quickly.

"What the…?"

His optics focussed and he then saw who was there… And remembered where he was. Ho right, he was at Soundwave's place, owned by the mech since he came and got him from the cell he was rotting on. The telepath was looking at him with his helm tilted and what could be seen as a curious expression. The saboteur tensed slightly, Soundwave was one of the worst cons he knew. What did the telepath had in mind for him? Why did he took him here? He glared at the navy blue mech and wrapped his arms around himself to cover his bared body.

"Go 'way, Soundwave! I don't wanna have nothin' ta do with ya!" Spat the little mech as the Decepticon TIC was still staring at him in silence.

Finally, the telepath shook his helm and spoke, in his usual monotone voice, cold and sending shivers ran down the little mech's spinal unit. He grabbed his arm and lifted him off the berth like he was a toy and weighted nothing, and ragged him out of the room. Jazz tried to fight it, to break free, he was afraid of what that mech could do to him, and trashed wildly all the way to another room. This one was filled with electronic and informatics equipment, computer terminals and other stuff filling the room, apart from a berth in the middle of it. Jazz froze for a click when he saw this and then trashed even more as he was pulled to the berth and bodily lifted into it.

"NO! LET ME GO! SLAGGER, LET EM ALONE!"

The telepath locked optics with his trashing and cussing slave, his gaze unwavering and cold as ice. He was holding him down with a single servo, pinning the mech to the berth with his weight and strength.

"Negative. You need reprogramming to be effective."

Jazz glared him down and whimpered when he felt wired and connectors hooked to his CPU, invading his consciousness. He whimpered as pain and weird feelings washed through him as Soundwave started whatever he was doing to his poor mind. The telepath, however, was incredibly gentle and kind, trying to avoid hurting his slave as much as possible, but some of the procedures he did were very painful, and Jazz couldn't help but scream in sheer agony.

"P-please… Stop… I-it hurts…"

"Procedure: almost finished. Hold on."

And soon, it was indeed over, and Jazz's body and CPU were transformed in a way he could not yet foresee. He felt funny, strange feelings and thoughts running through his CPU and body, and he sat up slowly, carefully. He looked down at himself to see that he was indeed a little different. Thin armour was added, not battle-grade, far from it, but still it was unexpected. And as he twist his wrist a long, thin blade came out, deadly and sharp, and he lifted an optic ridge. A weapon? For a slave? What was Soundwave planning for him? He looked up at his Master and tilted his helm, weird feelings floding him again.

"I want my slave able to defend himself." Was the explanation Soundwave gives.

Jazz had an intense and scrutinizing look, but the new programming made him accept what he was told without questions. He got to his pedes and to his master, bowing to his pedes in a submissive and vulnerable pose. He felt a strange warmth rise in his circuits as he does it, like if he wanted to not only show his submission to his master but also seduce him, in a way. If that thought disgusts and made a still unscathered part of his mind cringe, he could not stop this to happen. His body wasn't his to control anymore and he shivered in need and want as he felt his Master's hand lightly caress his exposed neck cables, oddly gentle. He made him get up and led him out of the room. The little saboteur wondered where they were going until he entered what looks like personal quarters. His master's quarters, no doubts.

He wanted to trash and fight, but he couldn't. He was bonded to Prowl! He couldn't betray him this way! It was WRONG! Part of his mind was screaming and trashing but the programming Soundwave uploaded into his CPU was stronger than his will. It took precedence and his body did as the programming told it to do. He was led to the berth and he laid down without questions, splaying in a very arousing and suggestive way. Soundwave tilted his helm and let out a sound that sent shivers run down the little spy'S spinal unit.

He chuckled… A dry, cold and emotionless chuckle that sounds more like a cold wind on dried leafs then something alive.

Jazz felt the urge to run and hide as far as he could, but his body wans't obeying any of his orders anymore, and part of his CPU was even – hos was that disgusting and totally WRON! – aroused by that! By that… that mech that was more like a machine than a sentient being than any other bots he ever encountered. Even that logical freak Shockwave was more emotive than Soundwave! And now the mech seems to like what he was seeing, Jazz spread out in the large berth like some two-credits whore in Kaon! That made the part of Jazz that was still his cringe and scream in disgust.

Soon, he was pinned down into the berth and then, with a dreaded chill, heard the characteristic clicks of a mask and visor sliding off, revealing the faceplates beneath. For a moment, jazz just froze and stares in complete awe. He always thought than Soundwave either didn't have a face or if he did, it was ugly or disfigured, but he never anticipated this! He shyly lifted a servo to touch the revealed faceplates, the most handsome and appealing thing he ever saw… He was like enthralled in the sheer feelings it caused him to feel, and he noticed that he was slightly aroused by this alone.

But Primus! Did Soundwave have a beautiful face! The most perfect features he ever encountered! And soon, those handsome lips captured his own and he was lost in the kiss, his body answering in a way that was programmed into his CPU, but he still felt like he was betraying Prowl by doing this. And as the time goes by and he felt his body do things that made the part that still was his scream in sheer disgust, rage and angst, Jazz sank into an even deeper pit of depression that he was before. Not that it had been a horrible experience, because, surprisingly, the telepath was very good at that. Managing to make him squirm and beg for more, he coaxed the offered, open body into a powerful, mind-blowing overload as their Sparks merged, entwining their essences. But all Jazz could think of during all this time was Prowl. He was betraying his Bondmate in a way he would've never imagined ever doing, being raped willingly by someone else…

When it was over, he wanted to curl into a ball and whimpers like a beaten puppy, but his body did otherwise, purring and snuggling contentedly into the other chassis. That disgusted him to no ends, but he couldn't prevent himself for acting like this. And then he felt Soundwave's presence into his mind. And he whispered something that made him shiver and dread…

'_I know you hate me. You will come to like me in the ends, Jazz. This I promise…'_

oOo

_A year later_

The saboteur was miserable.

He was still hating everything that was Soundwave, still fighting him with all his might, still trying to beat the powerful programming the telepath implanted in his CPU, but his mind and body were too tired, drained by both his still lingering depression and the sparkling he was now carrying. He was four months along and quite swollen. He was expecting triplets… And hated every minutes of it! Ho, he couldn't get himself to try to auto-abort the little infants, not that he COULD anyway, and his body wasn't allowing him to do anything to harm him or the sparklings, but they weren't Prowl's… And the only one he would've let him be impregnate by was his beloved Bondmate Prowl, and nobody else.

But Prowl was Primus knows where and he was stuck here with Soundwave in a Golden Cage… He was now sitting on a bunk, looking outside to the City of Kaon, and stroking absent0mindedly his swollen belly. But he could feel that his mate was still alive in his spark. It was the only thing that made him go on. The warm feeling on his spark, nested there comfortably… For some reason, Soundwave didn't block it, even if Jazz was quite sure he could if he wanted. So why was it? Some kind of cruel and slow torture to weakens and breaks him? Maybe… It wouldn't have been surprising from a mech as calculating and cold as Soundwave.

Anyway, his attention was suddenly turned to the gates of the estate, as some mechs were going in. Megatron, and he wasn't alone. He brought another mech with him bounded and in chains. Another slave… but not any slave…

"Starscream…?" Whispered the saboteur to himself. "I thought he was deactivated…"

They got inside and he lost sight of them. Soundwave must have been waiting for them. It was a couple of hours before they got away, and Starscream wasn't wearing chains anymore. He was following Megatron like a good little puppy his master and was even looking like he enjoyed the company of the Decepticon Emperor… Not too long after, Soundwave entered the room and took him with him to another computer-filled room. The Saboteur, even if he was following him obediently like his programming told him, only wanted to run and hide away. He was in deep distress, and he could feel the sparklings reacting to this, moving and squirming in discomfort and pain. He was laid on a berth very similar to the one he laid on last time he got through programming, but this time it was different. Soundwave opened his spark casing, overriding the firewalls like they weren't even there, and hooked to his very life-force, putting a block over the unborn babies to prevent them being hurt by the process.

Even if he didn't struggle or fight, Jazz was trashing wildly in the part of his mind that was still his and his alone. He managed to look at Soundwave pleadingly, begging him to stop, but Soundwave didn't even acknowledge him, like he was only one of his experiments and nothing more. When the machine started, Jazz understood what the telepath was doing and scream as loud as he could, but it comes out only as a faint whimper, and his spark tried his best to fight the invasion, the unholy tainting. But it was no use, and soon, with a desperate keen of pure anguish, Jazz felt his bond with Prowl lessen and weakens until it was severed, and what was left was a gaping hole in his spark, aching and deep.

"W-why?..." Was all Jazz was capable to say as he was curling and shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down his white face.

"Bond: useless and a nuisance. Needed to be removed to get the better effiency from Slave Jazz."

Soundwave tilted his helm and watched as his mate cried and shook like a leaf, in a shock. He then reached and offline him temporarily so he could now work on his new programming better. When he's brought back online, Jazz feel awkward, different, and he wonder why he don't feel as he did before. The depressed, dark thoughts and feelings are gone, and he doesn't feel like being Soundwave's slave is a bad thing anymore.

He turned and sees his Master waiting for him, arms crossed and helm tilted to the side in expectation. And Jazz, surprisingly, have a large, warm smile for him, got down the table in a slow and sensual motion, and put a loving servo on top of his swollen belly. He felt like he's where he's supposed to be. He approached Soundwave and the telepath lift a servo in an invitation to come even closer. Jazz, still surprised and fuzzy, complied and his pulled to Soundwave's side, flush against his chassis. Awkwardly, I felt like he shouldn't be that passive, and fight a little more, but he don't find why he should do that… He frown a little and search for a specific file, by instinct, not really knowing what he's searching, and after a while he shrugged, pushing those thought aside. It mustn't have been that important… He only snuggled closer to his Master's frame and relaxed even more, feeling like he was right where he belongs. The arm around his wait tightens a little in a possessive display and he felt himself being kissed on the side of his horned helm. And he shivered a bit when he identifies the sound coming from Soundwave.

Soundwave let out a spark-freezing laugher then, cold and emotionless, but with a hint of triumph underneath it. He managed to sever the bond with Prowl and erase all memories that it ever existed! It was genius from his part. Now his little slave was truly his to enjoy! He led his little slave out of the room and to another one, his own quarters, to be able to properly enjoy his now submissive and willingly obeying little Jazz. He was always very careful of his pregnant slave's swollen belly, though, as he interfaced with him, making him do all sort of wonderful and sensual things he wouldn't do before. And the whole time, all was perfect and he was finally satisfied with his slave…

Later, as the little saboteur was recharging peacefully after not only one, or two, but three mind-blowing overloads, Soundwave got up and to the command room of his estate, and then, he contacted someone working for him in a specific area of Cybertron. In one of the main energon mining sites, the one where Prowl was settled, two Decepticons working for the telepath got to work in framing the former Autobot SIC to be accused of being the sole responsible of a rebellion that, in fact, never happened…

A couple of days later, Jazz woke up with a start, an odd pain in his spark, and in 'cold sweat' as the human said, his frame shaking madly and tense.

Something was missing… Something just got tore off his spark and lost forever… Something important and dear to him! He didn't knew where this idea got from, but it was a strong, hard feeling in his spark, a painful and deep wound opening all of a sudden. Like if someone dear, close to him, just died…

"P-Prowl…"

The name escaped his vocaliser and he frowned, knowing that it was important, but not why it was so. His spark was aching and feeling empty, void, for some reason that he couldn't find in his Processor, but it was linked to Prowl. It was linked to Prowl… And he was dead… the thought alone made him cringe and keen in distress, for a reason unknown to him. He felt like the world collapse around him, though, and curled on a ball into the berth, whimpering and keening more. He could feel the little infants he was carrying getting distressed by his own turmoil and he keened more in pain as they moved around in his gestation chamber.

It wasn't long before Soundwave entered the slave's quarters and sat beside him, gathering the weeping, whimpering mech into his embrace. Jazz instinctively curled into the other's warm, inviting arms, seeking the comfort of his spark underneath the plating of his broad chest. He strokes the swollen belly to calm the unborn sparklings down, bathing them with warmth and comfort as he linked with the immature minds. As the sparklings settled, Jazz slowly calmed down but was still sobbing and whimpering for a loss he didn't even understood.

"Shhh…All is fine, Jazz. Everything is in perfect order, now. Don't worry yourself with unneeded concerns."

Jazz didn't answer but stayed curl and shaking into his master's frame, in pain and distressed from his spark, as he didn't even knew why… His memory bank was thinkered with and it was a blank where the memories about what his spark was feeling where… Soon, his overtaxed systems, sent him right back into recharge, and Soundwave was smiling a little cold, satisfied smile under his mask, still stroking his little slave. His little pregnant and submissive Jazz… All was for the better!

_Some months later_

Jazz was nestled in Soundwave's embrace, as he woke up with a start.

The little saboteur was still unstable, distressed by his bondmate's loss and the erased memories that Soundwave performed on him to make him forget he was ever bonded to the former Autobot SIC, and because of it, he was having horrible nightmares quite often. The first thing jazz thought was that he had yet another nightmare, but he was quickly proven wrong as a new wave of pain washed through his abdomen. He was about ot give birth to the little infants he was carrying… As if sensing his sudden pain and distress, and that were probably the case, Soundwave woke and then gathered the little mech into his arms after he got to his pedes.

"Birth is imminent. Recommendation: relax and all will be fine."

Jazz nodded but clenched his dentals as pain raised again, clinging to his Master's chestplates and whimpering. Soon, he was carried into a room Soundwave's prepared especially for this occasion, and laid on the berth in the center of the birthing room. Jazz was panting and cursing under the pain, arching almost off of the berth with a new contraction.

"F-frag!...That…That h-hurts!..."

Soundwave didn't call anyone else there, so he intended to birth the triplets himself… That both relieved and scared Jazz a little, and he clung to the berth tighter. He didn't know Soundwave had medical knowledge. But he must, and the little mech was programmed to trust his master's judgement. And he did, putting his and his sparklings fate into his servos.

Hours later, he was exhausted as Soundwave finally stated that he was ready to gibe birth now, and he moved between his legs to prepare to catch the incoming sparklings.

"Instruction: push when the next contraction hit." Soundwave said to him as he was lying in the berth and panting between two of those horrible waves of pain.

Soon, he was yet again in pain and then, as Soundwave told him to, he pushed as hard as he could. It took three more deep pushes to get the little head out, and then only two more to have the first sparkling slip out of the slick port and into the telepath's waiting servos. He cut the energon line and cleaned the wailing sparkling up before wrapping him snugly in a soft blanket and than handed him to Jazz. It was a little mech, black and dark blue, with a red visor and little horns on his helm. He looked like a sport car, small and sleek, and had doorwingsAs soon as he was settled in jazz's arms; he stopped wailing to click and chirp, grabbing his mommy's digit tightly. The saboteur smiled and caressed his tiny cheek, content to see him at last.

"Heya lil buddy… Soundblast… Yeah, that's your name…"

The infant cooed and clung to his digit tighter. Soon, though, pain was rising again, and he was taken by Soundwave, whom put him in a crib next to the berth. The second one was a little bigger and took more time to come out. But after maybe five more breems, he was out and wailing loudly as Soundwave cleaned and wrapped him up. He was handed to Jazz, whom saw he was a white, blue and black helicopter mech, with golden optics and a temper like the Pit. He was wailing so hard the room was resonating like a drum. Jazz finally managed to soothe him down and the infant was now cooing and clicking as he watched his mommy intensely, his tune now soft and low.

"Eh… Ya're loud, aren't ya? Frequency, ya, that sounds good…"

As the third was getting ready to come out, Jazz handed the little one to Soundwave and then settled to pushing yet again. This time it felt awkward, and Jazz wonder what it was that he just birthed, until Soundwave handed him the little wrapped package. It was a femme, and a dragon… A beautiful white dragon femme with blue trims along her back and head, and black wings. He looked at her in aw for some times before caressing the little wings and spiked back, the little dragon purring and cooing in his arms.

"She's so beautiful… Harmony, yeah, that's your name. Beautiful Harmony…"

He was feeling drained and soon, still cradling the little femme dragon, he ell into recharge. When he woke, he was back into his own berth and the little infants were gone. Soundwave probably move them to the Nursery… Jazz sighed, knowing that one of his babies was bound to be a slave and the two other Decepticons. He wondered what was to be Harmony… The little femme dragon was a marvel to behold… She was probably sent to the Decepticon Nursery and the little helicopter… he had the temper of a Decepticon, so he must have been sent there too. So that left Soundblast for the Slave Nursery… He sighed again and leaned into the berth, sad but yet glad that he brought those sparklings into the world.

It was his duty to do so, as well as to be the perfect slave for his Master. Fighting it was useless, and will only hurt himself in the ends. With a little smile, he got back into recharge…

_-End…-_


	7. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** I will now write something a little different, and focused on a character owned by another Decepticon. This is Jazz's part of the story, and I will try to make it as good as the other parts…

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Sunstreaker &**** Sideswipe**

"Bro! Where are ya, bro!?"

Sideswipe screams could be heard through the entire battlefield, now almost empty and silent. The battle had been fierce and terrible, but in the ends, the Autobots' best efforts were useless. Without optimus Prime and Prowl to lead them, they were doomed to lose. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been on the front lines as ever. They had sustains some heavy damages after a bit of jet Judo, the Decepticons being so sure of their victories that they were reckless, more dangerous and violent then ever before.

But now that the battle was over, and lost for the Autobots, Sideswipe was looking for his twin. He lost sight of him after Starscream managed to throw him off of him and into a small canyon they were flying over. He saw his brother fall with a look of fear on his optics and a scream, but didn't saw him land, he was still clinging tightly to Skywarp at this time until the seeker threw him off as well and he painfully landed on a patch of threes. That had hurt but that wasn't so bad…

But since then he had searched for his brother and didn't saw him anywhere in the area where he saw him fall. And it was starting to very unnerve him. But as he could still feel him through their bond, then it means that he was still alive. But where was he?

"SUNNY! ANSWER ME!! Please, bro, answer me!"

And then he saw a patch of yellow under some rocks, a leg that was sticking out of theat cave-in, and he ran in a bit of panic, throwing rocks away.

"Bro! Sunny! Do ya hear me? Please, tell yer not dead!"

He managed to dig his brother out and gasped as he saw that he was badly damaged. He saw his optics weakly flicker to life, and the part of his helm that was sporting a large dent seeped a bit more energon. He whimpered and clung to his brother as he came back online, pain registering in his processor.

"Sides…? Is that you…? I… I can't see…" he managed to choke and cough some energon out.

Sideswipe was about to say something else and comfort his brother when he heard the characteristic sound of jet engines and a loud 'thump' behind him as a couple of seeker landed. He turned around to see Starscream and his trinemates. Sideswipe stayed close to his twin and glared at the seekers, a dark and angry look on his optics.

"Surrender, Autobots! You lost…" Starscream boasted as he pointed his weapon on his chest.

The red twin got to his pedes and tried to take his weapon… Only to see that he didn't have it anymore. He must have lost it in the fight… Sideswipe lifted his hands slowly as he wanted to avoid a fight right now, because of his brother,s condition.

"My bro's hurt! He needs helps! Please, help me, I can't do anything all by myself…"

After that, things got very fast. Megatron had ordered the seeker and all of his troops to gather the remaining Autobots on the battlefield and soon, they were all herded together and the wounded were put together and separated from the healthy mechs. Sideswipe protested and cried out when his brother was forcefully tore from his hold and tossed not too gently with the other wounded. He could feel his pain and distress over the bond…

"Please, fix him, or he's gonna die!" he pleaded to the Decepticons, and it was Megatron, closer to him, whom answered.

"He won't deactivate, he's not wounded enough for that! Stop whining, Autobot Scum!" And he was ht hard around the head, making him fell unconscious.

When he woke up they were on the ship sending them back to Cybertron and his brother was still in pain. But he was on the ship's medbay with the others more gravely wounded. He sighed deeply and slowly got up, feeling dizzy and a little pained from the hard punch he got in the head. Megatron had the hell of a right hook… He sighed and tried to reach his twin through their bond. At first, he couldn't feel him quite well, but finally he reached him and could feel that he was alright and in far less pain than when they were dragged in this ship.

'_Bro? Sunny, ya hear me?' _He tried through the bond and got only feelings back.

That meant Sunny was not awake yet, but that he was not in pain or comatose either. Only in recharge. He sat in a corner, and looked around to see who else was in that Pit-Hole with him. Ironhide was there, and Percy and Wheeljack, huddled together in another corner. Sideswipe remembered that they were pretty close back at the base and even more those last few months. Lovers? Maybe… Well, it looks like it by the way they were stroking and cuddling each other in an attempt of comfort and reassurance. Friends would not act like this… Not in his book, though.

Then he met Ratchet's optics and the medic returned his look, looking sad and angry all at once. The red twin frowned and came to him, sitting next to his friend. He considered Ratchet a friend, and a strikingly handsome mech. One of the most handsome on the Ark. He had a crush on him ever since they joined the Autobot army, he and Sunny, and him new for sure that sunny felt the same. He would've loved to have him as more than friend, and it was why, in his childish way, he pranked him at every turns. To get his attention even if it was a wrench thrown around the head.

But now things were very different. They were prisoners of the Decepticons and the future was more then troubled. Clouded in uncertainty and probably not too shiny as well. So Sideswipe did something he should never have done in any normal circumstances. He sat next to Ratchet, and out of the blue, he said.

"Ratch… Ya alright, mech?"

The medic looked at him with puzzled optics. It was rare that Sideswipe, of all mechs, was going to anyone for small talk. SO he lifted an optic ridge in suspicious curiosity and said, a bit sarcastic.

"What do you wants now? As if I don't have enough problems already, I don't need your idiotic jokes!"

Sides was a bit hurt by the tune, but that was deserved. After all those pranks and jokes he and Sunny pulled on the medic… he blushed a bit and then said, trying to apologize and makes the medic a little bit friendlier.

"I just wanna talk… I was worried for ya and all the others. What do you think would happen to us all now? The cons won the war…" he sounded frightened and saddened himself then and shivered a bit. "I bet we'll end up in the smelter… Or as salves or something like that… I don't wanna be a slave. I don't want any of this at all!"

Ratchet was genuinely surprised to see the red warrior so distressed over all this, but his twin was badly hurt and in the medbay and everything was going to the Pit right now. With Optimus and Prowl captured, they had no chances of winning against Megatron new weapon. He sighed and shook hid head.

"I really don't know, Sideswipe. It's more likely than we'll ends up as slaves or workers then in the smelter, though. Megatron will need slaves to work his brand new Empire…" he said the last part bitterly, like the words left a bad taste on his lips.

The old medic was probably one of the few who actually knew the Golden Age of Cybertron, and he was somewhat better that now, that Eden would be lost forever. With the cons in charge, there was no way they would ever return their home planet to its former glory and beauty. He huffed and his expression darkened. He spat, still bitter and saddened.

"I would've preferred to be melted in the smelter than to see Cybertron in the clutches of Megatron and the like of him! They'll ruin our world for good, those pit-spawned, Primus-damned slagger! Better dead then living in this Pit-Hoe they'll create for us…"

Sideswipe was taken aback by all this. Ratchet was never that bitter or sad. It was a new… He tried to soothe his friend a bit and leaned on him. Ratchet tensed up for a click, and then he relaxed, and even chuckled at the red twin's antics. He petted his helm and Sides let out a little purr. Ratchet, surprised, lifted an optic ridge again and, curiosity taking over, pet him a bit more. The purrs got louder…

"Well, I would've never thought…" he then smirked a bit devilishly and added. "Why you little pit-spawned trickster! Why don't you ever say a thing? I would've understood, I'm not stupid nor am I made of ice… And besides…" He continues in a softer, deeper and a bit sensual tune, surprising the red warrior a bit. "I love you two idiots as well… Too bad it's too late to do anything about it now…"

Sideswipe's optics sot wide open at the sudden confession, blushing madly. He could feel that Sunny had felt his feelings and sent back some of them too. He smiled as his twin, even in recharge, was in sync with him. And then, after that, he did something bold and maybe dangerous: he kissed Ratchet. Deeply, passionately and without worrying about how the red and white medic would react. To his surprise, he chuckled into the kiss and kissed back, pulling the younger mech closer to his chassis to deepens the kiss.

After a moment they parted and looked around the room with a bit of embarrassment, but no one had noticed their little show as they were all busy with their own concerns and fears right now. As the ship continues on it's way to Cybertron, Sideswipe stayed cuddled with ratchet and hoped that, whatever would happens to them will not be that terrible. Maybe they could even get used to it… As long as he had his brother and knew that his medic was well and alive, all would be fine…

But he would always be sad that he would never have the chance to get closer to his medic and have a real taste of him… This would've been wonderful…

**oOo**

_Two Vorns later…_

Sidewipe and Sunstreaker were in pain, but that was worth it…

The red twin was currently hanging by chains locked on his wrists from the ceiling of a Punishment Room, in the basement of one of the highest ranked Harem on Cybertron, and writing into the whipping he was receiving. But it had been worth every seconds of it! Sunstreaker was chained in the corner and glaring at him for this awful treatment on his beautiful finish that was totally HIS fault. He was under the same treatment as his twin and groaned a bit when some really hard hits landed on his chassis.

"I'll… have you hide… For this… Sides! I swear! Ghaa!"

"But… it was… Worth it! Wasn't it… Sunny?" He managed to chuckled and grinning even as he was whipped.

The mechs that were whipping them as their punishment for the latest prank they pulled rolled their optics with an amused expression. Swindle and Blastoff, two of the Combaticons, were usually quite friendly with the obnoxious twins, but orders were orders, and when slaves were naughty, they had to be punished. But they were mostly agreeing with them twins on this: it was worth it! The expression on Soundwave's faceplates had been priceless.

They had managed to steal some polish from the storage room and used it to makes the floor where the Harem Supervisor Soundwave will walk when he got to his weekly check on the slaves there. And Sideswipe, being the idiotic prankster as he was, couldn't resist the joke… SO, when the blue mech came in and put a single foot on the overly polished spot, he slid, landed on his back and slide until he hit the opposite wall. All of the slaves cowered, except for some giggles, and the giggling mechs were thoroughly interrogated by the pissed off Supervisor.

Until the culprit, relatively easy to guess anyway, was found. And dealt with accordingly, meaning they were locked up and whipped until they could not rest on their back for a month! But as Sideswipe was carrying sparkling at this time, and Sunny had just sparked a set of triplet a week ago, the Combaticons supposed to whip them were going easy on the two troublemakers.

After another hour they were done and the twins were sent back to their room. Sideswipe lay on his side as he couldn't lay on his back or front because of his pregnant state and looked at his twin with a sheepish expression. He caressed his distended belly a bit and smirked, feeling the triplets move around. Sunstreaker let himself land flat on his front and crossed his arm under his chin.

"You're an idiot, Sides! Why did you do this? You're carrying for Primus's sake! It was foolish, and I was dumb to help you…"

"I may be an idiot, Sunny, but you have to admit that it was worth it! Sundwave's expression was priceless! Even with his fragging mask and visor on… I could picture exactly what his expression was!" he snickered and laughed loudly, still petting his much distended belly.

"Cretin…" Was all Sunny said before offlining his optics and falling into recharge.

A few months later, Sideswipe sparked the little ones, and they were sent to their respective nurseries. He had three femmes, this time. Two were racer cars and the last was a seeker. Well, Skywarp was the Sire of those three so it would've been a shme if none of them were seekers! The two racers were sent to the slave Nursery, and the little seekerlet was sent to the Decepticon's Nursery.

Three months more after the sparking, Sideswipe was sitting in the common room, looking as Mirage and Tracks were playing chess. He was bored out of his processor… Sunstreaker was sitting next to him and reading a datapad, but he was as bored as his brother. Until the main door of the Harem was opened and Soundwave stepped in with two other mechs.

"Are you sure you want those trouble-makers? They are nothing but trouble."

Skywarp and Thundercracker were standing in the doorway with Soundwave, and their optics locked in the twins as soon as they got in. And the purple seeker grinned widely, shooting them a dirty look. Sunny lifted and optic ridge and Sideswipe returned the look in kind, smirking.

"Yeah, we're sure! Pack 'em, we're going home with them!" TC said as he crossed his arms over his cockpit and looked at the twins with intense optics.

"Very well."

Soundwave came to them and Sunny and Sides already got up, waiting. Soon, they were taken out of the Harem and the Seeker took them to their own place. They were living in the highest part of the highest tower of Iacon, to be as close to the sky as possible. And once they were home with their new pets, they had to introduce him to their other slave. Red Alert was a shy, small and quiet mech, very different then what he was when they were still on Earth and fighting cons. But it was nice to see he was alright…

"Hey, Reddy! Ya alright, mech?" Sideswipe said and the smaller Lambo took a step back, looking shy and a bit afraid.

"Don't mind him, he's always difficult to come around, but he'll get used to it." Skywarp said and put an arm around the twins' shoulders, grinning. "Welcome home, Honey! Yer us now! We thought than, as we always got to se you in that harem, then we could as well save us the trouble and take you home!"

Ed Alert looks at the three with worried and shy optics, twisting his digits in nervousness. Sunny smiled to him a bit friendlier but that had only little effects on the glitchy mech. He only stared back and then quickly left the room to another one. The smile faded in Sunstreaker,s faceplate and he frowned.

"What's his problem? Didn't he recognize us? What have you two glitches done to his processor?!"

He was worried for the younger mech and folded his arms over his chest with a hard glare. TC didn't hesitate to glare back and he came closer, almost sticking in the mech's chassis threateningly.

"Watch it, slave! You're our property, and we don't like slave who talk back to their masters!" he said and slapped him across the face.

Sunny grumbled and rubbed his stinging cheek, looking at the floor submissively as he bowed hi head. Sides only looked a little worried for Red but said nothing. The seekers were known for their bad temper and weird behaviour as well as their endless sexual appetites. And they proved it right there and then by taking their new slaves to their personal quarters and interfacing them hard and many times. To both make their ownership and dominance clear and impregnate the handsome mechs with sparklings as well. Both twins were carrying, then, Sunny with TC's sparklings and Sides with Skywarp's.

But all in all, the twins had it smooth and quite good. And they even managed to grow in Red Alert's spark a bit and warm him to them. The former Security Director was carrying at the time and moody as well as protective for the sparklings. He was like a scarred and careful little animal. An animal they had to be gentle and patient with.

After a few more vorns there, and quite a lot more of sparklings, the little weird family they managed to form was as happy as possible.

_-End-_


	8. Perceptor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, they're owned by Hasbro/Takara. I'm only playing with them!

**A/N:** It's been a while since I wrote something for that story, but I suddenyl got the urge to do so! Here's Perceptor's part of the story. Enjoy!

**Notes 2: **This story is now being Beta-readed! Thanks to my new Bata RoyalDigitalKnight! You did a good job with this one!

**Megatron's Dream World**

**Perceptor**

Perceptor looked out of his hiding place worriedly. He made sure no one was around and that it was safe before leaving, walking near to the crumpled walls and rubbles. He was as careful and alert as an Earth Mice fearing the appearance of the Cat. But he had to go out to fetch some energon and - shame of shame - steal pieces and parts he needed.

The little Microscope had managed to stay safe and hidden for the last Earth Year. Since the Decepticons won the war and enslaved the Autobots... The thought made him feel ill to his fuel tanks and he sighed in tiredness and despair.

The decepticons won the war... How could that happened? He didn't know... It had been like a shock to everyone when their Leader and SIC had been ambushed and taken prisoner. And from there, everything goes downhill for the Autobots. The little scientist was so quiet, shy and invisible that he managed to slip throught the web that the Decepticons put up to catch the remaining Autobots one by one. Last week, Jazz's group had been ambushed and captured...

Perceptor was now the only remaining free Autobot out here, and he wanted to keep it this way. Even if for now he didn,t knew how he would manage it...

He wandered the dark streets of Kaon by night, looking for goods and energon to gather, while remembering his last day on Earth...

_**Flashback**_

"Perceptor! Move it! The Decepticons are coming now!"

Wheeljack's voice ranged through the almost empty lab while Perceptor was trying to pack as much things as possible. The Decepticons had somehow managed to capture Optimus and Prowl, and things had been very hard since then. It had been a week ago. Everyone was trying to find a way to compensate for the loss of two of their COmmanding Officers in one go. Jazz was doing a good job, so far, but it was visible that he wasn't quite up to the task.

It wasn't that he didn't tried but he was just overwhelmed by all this. His forte was sneaking and spying, not Commanding. But he was doing his best to keep the army together and make up a plan to counter-attack and free their comrades, with the help of the other Officers, like Ratchet and Ironhide.

Perceptor was wrenched back to reality by Wheeljack's hand on his shoulder, the mechanic looking slightly panicked, his ear fins flashing a worried red.

"Come on, Perce! We don't have much time... We'll be evacuated towards Moon base two!" His voice was tense and he was looking towards the door, almost expecting to see Decepticons coming through it. Perceptor smiled and hurried to pack faster.

"I'm done, 'jack! We can go now..." He closed the last box and put it on the antigravity platform. "Let's get to the ship!"

The two mechs pushed the platform towards the docking area but, halfway to it, there was a huge explosion and the wall next to them was blown, collapsing on them. Wheeljack reacted fast and pushed Percy away as the rubbles buried him.

"WHEELJACK! NO!"

Perceptor scrambled to his feet and started digging in the pile of rubbled to get his friends out, until he made out a frame, still blurry, coming from the hole. He looked at Wheeljack,s still and unmoving form and saw with horror a sharp scrap of metal wedged on his abdomen, splitting it open. He was bleeding, and Perceptor keened some in distress. he couldn't really help him,he had to flee... That blurry form was more precise now and he recoiled in the shadows, his spark aching for his friend. A winged, tall and intimidating... Starscream! Damnit! He had to run now! He was no match for the seeker! He slowly and quietly crawled away, with no choice but letting Wheeljack where he was and hoping for the best.

He felt guilty for letting his friend there at the mercy of the sadistic Air Commander, but he had to flee. One of them had to stay free and alive. He promised himself he'll come back for Wheeljack, later, when things calmed down a bit...

"Forgive me old friend..." He whispered, slipping out of the Ark by another hole, and then he looked around.

The Aerialbot had engaed the Seekers in the sky, and Devastator was wrecking havoc, shredding the base to bits. He stayed close to the walls and managed to stay undetected until he reached the Launching pad. The DInobots where guarding the last ship of the AUtobots, and Bumbelbee, Jazz, B Luestreak and the Twins were there. WHen they saw Perceptor, they all looked relieved.

"You made it... When the lab section was blown, we feared you'd been deactivated! Or captured..." Jazz said and smiled some, but the tension and weariness were clear in his voice and his features. "They got Tracks, Trailbreaker and Smokescreen right in front o my optics, and a couldn't a thing to help them..." He added and the weariness and sadness were obvious.

The small scientist smiled some and put a hand on his friend's shoulderm squeezing warmly, in a friendly way. But he was the bearer of more bad news and it was making him guilty somehow to put even more pressure on the almost worn out mech.

"Yes, I made it but... They got Wheeljack. Right in front of my optics. He was buried under the wall's rubles and then... Starscream came along. I had to flee, to let him where he was..."

Perceptor's voice was sad and guilty. Jazz nodded and looked both sad, resigned and deeply pissed off. He then straightens and gave the orders they all awaited.

"That's sad, 'Jack would've been a great asset." He stayed silent for a moment and everyone else shared sad, angry but confident and hopeful looks. Jazz spoke again after a moment. "Alright everyone! We're leaving! There's no point in stalling... No one else's gonna come. We're all that remains of the Autobot Forces on Earth!"

In a matter of moments everything and everyone was on board while the Dinobots were fighting off the cons to keep them out of the launching pad. They had to stay behind, but Earth was their home, They'd be well here. Perceptor found himself looking out the window as they took off under heavy fire, almost crashing when one of Devastator's hand grazed their fuselage, but they finally took off and were out and away from Earth.

But how long would it be until they get captured... That was impossible to tell. They were only six against the Decepticon Army. The odds weren't in their side.

_**End Flashback**_

Anyway, they had managed to keep going for an entire human year! Perceptor was awed by this. He gave them way less time before capture, not that he was pessimistic, but he was realistic. They had no chance to fight off the Decepticons for long. It was the law of the Strongest... And finally they got all captured one week earlier.

Because they were worn out, tired, depressed and mostly already beaten. All but little Perceptor, whom managed to slip away while the battle was ragging and goes unnoticed. And he hid... For a week he'd been living off crap and slag, and he was tired and starving now. He'd soon have to either find a new spot to hide, or surrender...

The small mech's head snapped up when he heard footsteps coming his way, and he quickly slipped into an Air Vent to let the mechs pass him before resuming his walk. WHen they were far enough he came out of the vent... Only to be met with the barrel of a laser gun!

_'Ho no...'_

He recoiled in fear and his back hit the wall, trapping him there. He looked from the gun's barrel to the mech's face and shuddered at the look in his optics, and the sadistic smirk on his faceplates. He knew him but he couldn't put a name on that face yet... Dark armor, red visor, bulky frame... And almost twice his size. The Decepticon's optics wandered on his frame with an appreciative look and stopped on the Autobot Insignia on his chest.

"What have we here? A wayward Autobot? And not any wayward Autobot but the last remaining Autobot..." His smirk widened and he based his sharp fangs. "I know someone that would be very happy to see you, little mech. Lord Shockwave is literal _dying_ to get his servos on you!"

At the mention of the feared Guardian, Perceptor's shaking got worst and he let out a little keen. Shockwave wanted him? Why him? He was no one, just a scientist! Shockwave was the worst Decepticon that existed! Even more then Megatron, because his sadism was a cold, collected and deeply thought one. He never did anything without reason and he was known to perfrom some unholy and terrible experiments on prisoners and slaves... And this monster wanted him...

He fell to his knees, throwing the last remains of his dignity into the gutter, and begged, his voice barely more than a terrified whisper.

"Please, no... I'll do anything, just don't bring me to him... Please..."

The larger mech burst out laughing sadistically and Perceptor trembled harder, curling in a ball as small as he could manage. WHen he felt a large hand grab him by the neck and pull him to his feet, he let out an undignified squeak and looked up, his lips trembling with fear and optics glazed.

"Please... I'll do anything you want..." he whispered again and the mech had an appreciative and deeply lustful look.

"Anything? Really? Well, I suppose I can always keep you to myself, hum? How would that be, little Autobot?"

Perceptor wriggled some to get free but the mech's grip was unbreakable. And he was way too weak to fight him anyway. But that look... It meant trouble for him, and pain, he was sure of it! He saw this on other Decepticon's faceplates before and it never was good for the poor Autobot it was directed to.

And he was right, whimpering when he felt hot, hard lips crash on his own and fangs biting down on his soft plating, making him bleed. He let out a muffled keen when a rough hand grabbed his interface panel and started pulling it open.

That was it... He was going to be raped and there was nothing he could do to stop it! He keened and wriggled when the pannel finally got loose and was thrown to the side.

"Wont need it anymore..." The large mech muttered lustfully and he felt a blunt digit push in his valve.

He screamed, it was painful and invasive. He wriggled and trashed to get free but the mech pushed him down until he was laying on his back and sprawled widely, legs opened like a cheap whore and valve bared and vulnerable. His spike housing was still hiden and apparently the mech didn't wanted it either. He was focused on his valve and he was pumping his digits in it hard and fast, making Perceptor wince and cry out as it was as unpleasant and painful as it was horrifying.

"Nngh... P-please... Let me go... Ha-a..."

He screamed some when those digits were replaced by a cord way too large for his small opening and he felt his valve filled to the point of pain. He arched and screamed again in agony, feeling his valve try to adjust to the harsh invasion. At least he had made him lubricate some and the penetration could've been more painful...

"Such a tight little valve... Good little whore..." The decepticon cooed mockingly in his audio and brushed his cheek to wipe the tears away in a mockingly gentle gesture. "Don't cry... I won't hurt you... Much!"

Perceptor arched and cried out again when the mech started to pound him so hard his back scrapped against the hard ground. He gasped and sobbed, the pain almost unbearable, while the mech was cooing and stroking hi helm and face mock-gentle. Fortunately, it was over quite quickly and he felt the mech stilled above him and spill his fluids deep in his valve, staining him. When he finally pulled free and stood, towering over the defiled, dented and lubricant stained mech, Perceptor curled in a ball and sobbed harder, unable to stop himself.

"Now now, no need to get so worked up!"

Perceptor couldn't find the will or the strength to answer. He just let the mech pull him to his pedes and then along with him until they reached a dark and unfriendly Fortress. He recognized the place after a moment, when he was pulled inside it's dark hallways, and shuddered, regaining some of his senses and his self-awareness. His worry flared back on and his fear too.

SHockwave's fortress. He let out a low keen and tried to pull free but it was no use. He was pulled down some more hallways and then before a large steel door. Which opened after a few moments and Perceptor could see a large COntrol ROom behind them, filled with computers and terminals and many equipement... Including the Space Bridge! It was the heart of Shockwave's Fortress, and the mech himself was there, sitting on a large control Chair in the middle of the room.

He stilled and tried to hide behind the large Decepticon that pulled him in here.

"My Lord Shockwave, I have captured the Autobot Dissident Perceptor!"

Shockwave immediately turned towards them and Perceptor shook harder. This emotionless, faceless mech was most terrifying then Megatron in many ways... His cruelty and cold demeanor were only exemples. He stood and came towards them as Perceptor was pulled into view. His still bared valve made him uncomfortable as the pain was still there lingering and he tried to hid it.

"SO I see... You are dismissed, soldier!" He replied calmly and the mech saluted and left without another word.

Leaving Perceptor alone with the intimidating Guardian. Whom circled him to take on every details of his frame and then stopped in front of him to take his chin into his hand and lift his head. That was not quite painful but not gentle either and Perceptor reluctantly looked up to stare in that single, disturbing optic.

"Perceptor... I have wanted you for a long time, and at last, I get you!" He leaned a bit closer and let a thumb brush the side of the small scientist face with odd tenderness. "You are mine now, Perceptor. Welcome to your new life as a slave."

The small mech shuddered and shut his optics tight. This was so bad...

**oOo**

Months passed and Perceptor was submitted to Shockwave's brainwashing and reprogramming. He was as good as Soundwave at this and the small mech, as hard as he fought at first, was no match for him. He broke his firewalls down and rewritten parts of his Core Programming with such ease... Perceptor was changed from the inside out and he was slowly made into what Shockwave wanted him to be: his assistant and his pleasure slave.

For the second part, Shockwave had trouble making the small mech comply at first. His first encounter with a Decepticon had, after all, been quite rough and he expected no less from the larger and stronger mech. But Shockwave surprised him once again as he proved to be a kind and attentive lover. He was never rough and tried to at least let his partner take some pleasure in it.

But a rape was still a rape, whatever form it may takes, and Perceptor was disgusted with himself when he complied and even enjoyed their sessions. And the cycle would resume again and again. He fought, Shockwave bent him and he had to comply, then he enjoyed it and fell into self-disgust and denial again.

But after almost an earth year, Shockwave had managed to break the cycle and Perceptor was starting to get used to his new life. Working again, even while helping Shockwave, certainly helped the matter.

But what really made him change his mind was the sparklings. He found out he was with sparkling and then he stopped fighting. For them, because they deserved to live. His life may had taken a very harsh turn when the Autobots lost and then when he was captured and enslaved, but even in the most hopeless, dire and dark situations, there was always light to be found... And Perceptor found some sort of peace and came to term with himself and his inner turmoil in time.

This day, he was laying on his berth and stroking his quite large belly when Shockwave came in. He looked as unreadable and emotionless as ever but Perceptor had learn to read the very faint and tiny signs of his mood. And he could tell that he was currently pissed and probably wanted to vent some frustration.

"Come." He said curtly and Perceptor complied immediately, pulling himself up with some difficulties due to his large pregnant belly.

He follwed Shockwave to his quarters and then stood here, a hand on his belly and stroking softly, waiting for his Master's orders. They were fast to come and he winced some, When he was in such a mood, that always meant bad things.

"Lay down on the berth and open up. I will be back in a moment."

Perceptor did as he was told and laid on the berth, teasing himself until the panel snapped open. And he continues to tease and work himself to make him ready when his Master came back. He did a couple of breems later and found a aroused and leaking slave sprawled on his berth, all open and with lubricant seeping down his tights. It seemed to please him and he let out an approving rumble. He climbed in the berth and Perceptor opened his legs wider to allow him access.

SHockwave caressed the side of his face and leaned to peck at his neck with that faceless way of him. He heard the click of a panel opening and smiled some as he felt the large mech's cord push into his valve, moaning hard. He was careful for the sparklings though and put as little weight as he could on him as he started to move. He goes slow and deep and Perceptor let out moans and gasps, clinging to his Master's broad shoulders.

"M-master..." He purred and leaned up to kiss the side of his faceless helm.

Shockwave rumbled again in appreciation and thrusted deeper and faster. He drawn it for an exquisite length of time until Perceptor couldn't hold off much longer and overloaded hard. He must have briefly offline because when he came to awareness, Shockwave was up again and ready to leave. But before he did he leaned on him and put a hand on his belly, feeling the sparklings move under his touch. Perceptor let out a little purr and arched on the touch.

"You are almost due. I want you to go to the medical wing and wait there for me. I will examine them a last time before they are here."

"Yes master. I will be there."

Shockwave nodded and let his hand here a few moments more before he stood and left the room. Perceptor laid back on the cushions and sighed happily, stroking the sparklings. Life wasn't what he thought it would be but it was good anyway...

**oOo**

The next day, Perceptor was working on the lab, light work of course, because he wanted to finish some tasks Shockwave gave to him some times earlier. He had a bit of trouble moving about and was very careful. His large belly wasmaking it awkward and tricky to work in the lab but he was managing.

He loved to work here, it was reminding him of his previous life. Working had always been the best medecine for him, it makes him forget where he was and what he was now. For a time, he could think he was back in the ark and experimenting in some new and wonderful things he found on Earth. But of course reality quickly caught up with him as he was busy taking notes about the results of the latest experiment he was in charge of when a sharp pain stabbed his abdomen, making his freeze.

"What...?"

He put a hand on his tense and aching belly and stoke it. The sparklings were moving quite a lot. A new wave of pain had him cry out and bend over with both hands covering the sparklings. He understood that the sparklings were coming... Just as Shockwave had told him they would! He staggered to the wall emergency comlink and sent a message to him Master.

"The... The sparklings are coming... I'M going to... the med-bay... I'll wait for you,, there."

He cut off the link and slowly made his way to the medbay, wavering and holding into the walls. His hands were pressed on the sparklings as pain was raising again and he had to stop, panting. He felt a trickle of fluids dripping down his legs and clenched his dentals. Just a bit more and he'd be there...

"Come on... Wait just a bit longer..." he told his sparklings as he felt them move and wriggle. "Almost there..."

He opened the door and walked to the closest berth, laying there with a relieved sigh. Shockwave appeared a few moments later and immediately got to work. He made him lay on his back and propped the berth's head so he was almost sitting. He openes his legs and secured them with the berth's clamps. Then he spoke to him, calm and collected. which helped Perceptor calmed himself.

"The sparklings are ready to come now. When the next contraction hit, push has hard as you can."

Perceptor nodded shakily and Then he clenched his fist on the edges of the berth. Pain washed over him again and he pushed hard. After a few moments, he felt that the sparkling was sliding out and sighed. Shockwave had got hold of the tine blue and red little mech, looking a lot like his mother-creator. He was wailing loudly until he was cleaned and wrapped in a thermal blanket, then deposited on Perceptor's arms.

"Hi, little one... I will call you Thinker..."

The sparkling cooed and tilted his helm, taking a hold of his mommy's digit. He yawned and shuttered his tiny optics, and Perceptor smiled. He gave him back to SHockwave when he felt pain again and the sparkling was put in the crib. He was asleep. the next one was bigger and bulkier and took more time to get out, but he finally was released and Perceptor could hold him a bit. He was a purple and teal mech and apparently of a similar built to Shockwave. The large mech looked down at him and tilted his helm in a way making him think he was smiling.

"His name will be Shockblast." he stated and reached to caress a tiny helm. He had a strange face, with one large yellow optic and a mouth and no noseplates. But he was cute anyway, Perceptor thought. The sparkling was looking around curiously and clicking loudly.

The third one was a femme triple-changer. She had wings and a gun-mode too. She was golden and red with purple trims. She had beautiful features, fine and aristocratic like her mother, but a hell of a temper, wailing and trashing like a devil. Perceptor chuckled and caressed er little cheek until she calmed and yawned, following her siblings into recharge. Perceptor sighed and let Shockwave take her to put her in the crib with the two others.

"You did well, my pet. I am proud of you." Shockwave said warmly and he leaned to caress his cheek and peck the strange kiss-like nuzzle on his neck. "They are beautiful. I'll see that they are sent to the nursery, and taken good care of. You can see them later."

Perceptor nodded and smiled. As Shockwave's slave, whom was now Megatron's SIC, he had some priviliges. Like taking care of his spakrlings and seeing them when he wanted. He knew the other Harem slaves didn't had that privilege. they never saw their sparklings after they birthed them. And he was grateful for this.

It was with this thought then he fell into recharge.

_-Fini-_


End file.
